Student's life is not that easy!
by Isuzu Hime
Summary: Will be rewritten soon! Looking for a beta reader. The title says it all. Follow the Gundam seed characters in High school! Pairings AxC KxL DxM YxS
1. Chapter 1

Hi, here is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh on me. I know that there is a lot of grammatical mistakes but english isn't my first language. Enjoy and please review.

Disclamer: Don't own Gundam Seed.

**CHAPTER 1**

Minerva High was founded to welcome the children of the wealthiest family only. That day, families were all around Minerva High School. It was the grand opening and welcome day for students of this new very private school. Students were arriving from all over the globe with their parents. Cagalli and her brother Kira entered the school with their mom.

"Wow" was all she could say as they arrived in front of the huge portal.

As soon as they passed the gate, a young woman welcomed them.

"Welcome to Minerva High, may I have your name?"

"Hibiki"

She searched through her computer for a moment.

"Cagalli and Kira, isn't it? Please proceed to the main building, to the conference room." She then turned to another family.

"Mum, do we really have to, complained Cagalli. Look at this school."

"Cagalli, enough already! We already had this conversation before. You'll go to this school. Maybe they could success were I failed in your education."

"You didn't fail, mum. I am perfect as I am." Cagalli replied smilling.

"Yeah sure!" laughed Kira.

"What are you laughing at?"

Cagalli then jump on her brother back to strangle him. Their mother sighed while proceeding to the main building.

In the main building, two guys were waiting, their back against a wall. The first one was a blond guy, who was very busy at staring at every girl who passed by him. The other one, with silver hair and blue eyes was just standing, waiting. He had an angry look on his face. A woman with silver hair approached them.

"Come on guys. The ceremony is about to start. Let's find some seats."

They sat while waiting for the Director to arrive.

"Mmm, girls around here are not that bad. I think I'm going to enjoy this school." the blond guy exclaimed still looking at the girls around.

"At least one of us will."

"Come on Yzak. Why don't you take example on Dearka and enjoy your youth as he does"

"So mum you're telling me to go out with a different girl every week and act like a bastard" replied Yzak.

"Well at least you would have fun."

Yzak didn't reply as the Director finally arrived to make his speech.

For Miriallia, the speech lasted forever. Her parents couldn't come with her today so there she was alone looking at the other students around her. Most of the girls were very sophisticated, with complicated hairstyle and a LOT of make up on their face. She was wondering if she would find any girl friends in this school who would not spent most of their time at checking their lipsticks. _At least I have my camera to keep me company_. She looked at her form. Now she had to find her dormitory where she would live for the next 2 years.

Shiho was walking with her parents. She had agreed to go to this school because her best friend Cagalli, would attend it too. She didn't want to make new friend. She was happy with the ones she had. They arrived at the dormitories. It was divided in 2 long buildings with 3 floors each. One was the boys building and the other one (of course) the girl one. At the entrance was a woman who presented herself as Ms.Walker, guardian of the girls building.

"With me here, your girl will be safe." She said to Shiho parents. It was not hard to believe as this Ms Walker was quite tall for a woman and built as guy.

"I am sure of it." Replied her father, somewhat feeling uncomfortable.

"Found it" exclaimed a pink hair girl with a suitcase in her hand. She was standing in front of what will be her room for the next 2 years. She opened the door and entered the room followed by a woman with pink hair as well.

"Lacus, dear, isn't this room lovely" asked her mother.

"Yes mother, it's lovely" Well it was if you liked pink. The room seemed to be divided in 2. On each side there was a bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. The beds sheets and curtains were pink, as well as the doors while the walls were white painted.

She was the first in the room so she decided to take the left side of the room closest to the bathroom. She was wondering how would be her mate when a girl entered the room. She was shocked as the girl could have been her reflection in the mirror.

"Well I guess this is it. Do you want me to stay to help you unpack?" asked a blue haired woman.

"That's fine mum, I can deal with it." The boy replied.

Her mother hugged him and gave him some last minute advices.

"Don't go to bed too late, and if you think you're getting sick take some medicine, and don't forget to call me regularly and also…"

"Mum, I know, don't worry for me" he replied as he hugged her back.

"Well then I'm going. Bye my son."

"Bye, mum."

Students had between 6 and 8pm to have their dinner. As soon as she was settled Cagalli went to meet Shiho and headed to the cafeteria where they met Kira.

"Hey girls, how are your mates?" asked Kira.

"Nice"

"Awful"

"Poor Shiho, she ended with a poshy girl who only talks about clothes and boys! My mate is a 1st year and seems to be a very nice girl. What about you?" said Cagalli.

"You'll see by yourself, he is coming to have dinner with us."

Athrun made his way to the cafeteria were his mate was waiting with two girls the blond one probably his sister as they seemed alike. He approached them and greeted Kira.

"Kira"

"Athrun! Meet my sister, Cagalli, and her best friend, Shiho."

"Hi, Nice to meet you."

Athrun didn't answer as he was completely lost in Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli noticed and began feeling very uncomfortable.

"What?? Do I have something on my face? Cagalli turned to Shiho who just giggled.

They started to queue to get their meal and chatted together.

Miriallia seated at an empty table. She had unpacked her things, met her roommate, a girl named Stellar (who seemed quite shy) and had take a quick look around school. While eating she was reading the "Welcome booklet" where all the activities students could take part in were listed. There were many clubs she was interested in but decided to concentrate on the photo club.

"Excuse me" a low voice interrupted her thoughts.

She raised her head and saw a beautiful girl with big blue eyes and pink hair.

"Yes?"

"Is this seat free?"

Miriallia looked around and noticed that the cafeteria was now full of student. She smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Thank you", the girl smiled back. "I am Lacus Clyne, second year student"

"Nice to meet you, I am Miriallia Hawk, second year as well. Where are you from?"

"Alcasis, and you?"

"Orb."

They chatted for a while about their previous High School, their town, how Lacus mate was her exact replica and by the time they were eating dessert, they were friends. Miriallia was happy to see that not all the girls were superficial and Lacus didn't know she could befriend this rapidly.

"Look at those cuties!" a guy exclaimed as he took his seat next to Lacus. His friend took his seat next to Miriallia without having a look for them.

"Hey girls how are you?"

"Well it was ok until you arrived", Miriallia shot back.

Dearka looked at her as if what she was speaking was not English. Usually girls were quite happy when he talked to them. He decided that he had misunderstood and turned his attention to Lacus.

"Hey you, what's your name. I have had my eyes on you for the whole day.", he said with a seductive smile.

Miriallia could see Lacus trying to put distance between this guy and her and decided to help her.

"It doesn't seem you're her type. Leave her alone."

"Are you jealous? Well I can always share myself."

God, thought Miriallia, was this guy that dumb.

"Stop it, Dearka, you're making me seat.", Yzak said.

The girls looked at him as if they had forgotten about him.

"You better listen to your friend. At least one of you has some sense."

Yzak turned and give Miriallia his famous death glare. She back off a little. They had finish their meal and left without saying a word.

"Dammit, Yzak, you scared them."

Shiho opened her eyes as her alarm clock rang. She got up and noticed that her mate, Flay, was already showered, dressed and was now combing her hair. Shiho looked at the clock. Class was starting an hour later, why was she ready to go this early. Shiho decided to ignore her and went to take her shower. 20 minutes later, she came out, fully dress. Flay was still in front of her huge mirror applying some powder on her face. 15 minutes later, Shiho exited the room as Flay was still were she was half an hour ago, busy with her gloss. Shiho sighed. At least we will not fight for the bathroom in the morning, she thought.

After breakfast student deserted the cafeteria to go look for their class room. Kira and Athrun were getting along pretty well as the discovered they had the same passion for computers. Shiho and Cagalli had decided to leave them by themselves and to search for their class alone.

"Hey, Cag, I think Athrun is interested by you", began shiho.

"Don't talk nonsense.", replied Cagalli although she knew what her friend was talking about. Athrun have had his eyes on her during all dinner the previous day and this morning during breakfast. She had felt very uncomfortable the whole time. Shiho smiled as she saw her friend lost in her thoughts.

"Ah, here it is!"

Cagalli snapped back from her day dreaming and entered the classroom. Half of the seats where already taken. Principally the ones at the back. They looked at each other and sighed. They spotted seats near the windows. At least they would be able to look out the windows if they couldn't have fun at the back. A guy with blond hair looked at them as the girls made their way to their newfound seats. They both noticed how he looked at some part of their body and got angry. They turned to him and yelled.

"Get lost, you pervert!!"

Dearka was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Hey, I was just enjoying the sight."

"Continue and you will enjoy my fist in your face!", replied Shiho.

"Dearka, shut up!", said Yzak. He then turned is head to the girls and gave them his death glare. He hated women, well except for his mother. He was himself engaged to the most stupid girl on earth.

"What with the look, you dumbass", replied Shiho.

Both Dearka and Yzak were stunned. Did a girl just ignore Yzak's famous death glare. Even his mother was scare of it. Dearka laughed at his friend who became angrier.

"Shut the hell up!"

Just then, Flay and her best friend Meer, entered the room and spotted Yzak. Flay run to him and put her arms around his neck from behind.

"Yzak, Darling!"

Yzak went completely red as everybody turned around to look at him. Could this guy really have a girlfriend? No way! Cagalli and Shiho were laughing at him as he tried to escape Flay.

"Flay, asked Shiho, is he your boyfriend" she wanted to make this guy more uncomfortable that he already was. Flay, happy to be the centre of everyone's attention answered with a big smile.

"No Shiho, he is my **fiancé**."

Yzak couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up, woman! Don't touch me, don't talk to me, just forget about me!!!"

"Looks like the fiancé is not really happy with his fiancée!", murmured Cagalli.

Then Athrun and Kira entered the room and nobody noticed them as they silently went to seat near the girls, Yzak still fighting with Flay and yelling at Dearka at the same time.

Lacus and Miriallia then entered the room and the time stopped for Kira, He had before his eyes, the most beautiful girl he had never seen. He was completely lost in his eyes and he saw her starring back at him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before coming back to the reality. Cagalli noticed her brother behaviour.

"Wow is it what is called love at first sight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own Gundam Seed.

**CHAPTER 2**

Days passed as the students learned to know each others. Cagalli and Shiho had quickly befriended Lacus and Miriallia and the four girls had become inseparable. Kira wasn't complaining about that, as he seemed to enjoy Lacus' company. They never talked too much even when they were alone together. Cagalli really did have fun watching them. She was teasing her brother a lot.

"Come on Kira, be a man and ask her out!"

"Mind your own business, sis!", replied Kira, as red as a tomato.

"She is right, Lacus is a nice girl. If you wait to long another guy will ask her.", added Athrun.

They were walking toward the commun room. As soon as they opened the door, a blond girl ran to Athrun. She was tall for a girl, but had many "arguments". She was wearing her uniform in a very sexy way. Her skirt was very very short and it looks like her blouse was going to tear revealing more of her already very exposed breast. Since she had seen Athrun on the first day, she was following him everywhere. All the guys were envious of Athrun but he didn't seem to be interested in her. Athrun sighed. _Here she is again. How does she do to always know where I am going?_

"Megumi, let go of my arm.", asked Athrun

"You're no fun!"

Cagalli, Shiho, Miriallia, Lacus and Kira were watching amused. Then the door opened once again and Cagalli and Shiho made a face as they saw Yzak and Dearka enter the room. Dearka smiled as he saw the very "charming" Megumi.

"Hey Megumi", he called her. Althouh she was clinging on Athrun's arm, he acted as if she was alone.

"Would you like the both of us to have some fun?", he said in a meaningful way.

"Well, why not."

She walked toward Dearka and brushed her huge breast against his torso. Dearka led her out of the room as Megumi turned her head, satisfied that Athrun was looking at them. The girls were simply disgusted, as Athrun and Kira couldn't believe it. That Dearka was really something. Yzak, now alone went to seat at an empty table.

"Hey Yzak, come over here", said Kira.

He realised ha had made a mistake when he saw his sister and her best friend look. Yzak accepted as he saw the two girls' faces. He smiled at them while seating. The mood wasn't exactly friendly so Athrun tried to launch a conversation.

"So, Yzak, how long have you known Dearka?"

Yzak turned his attention to Athrun.

"We know each other since kindergarten."

"Wow, exclaimed Kira, talk about a relationship."

"Wonder how he can support him.", murmured Shiho.

"What did you just say, woman.", yelled Yzak who had heard her.

"Don't call me woman, you dumbass!"

"So you prefer if call you "hey man""

"Go back to your lovely fiancée, I'm sure she would be very happy to comb your very girly hair."

They went on like that for another 10 minutes and had to stop when a teacher came in. Yzak then decided to return to his room where he could get some calm. Damn it, what was that girl. He never met one with such a temper. He entered his room to see his mate, the most annoying guy on earth applying some cream on his face.

"Ho Yzak, would you like an eggs mask. Your skin will feel so smooth afterwards", Yuna exclaimed.

Yzak looked at him and decided to look for a better place to stay.

Kira, Lacus, Shiho and Athrun were working on their homeworks when a guy approached their table. It was Ray, a guy leaving on the same floor as the guys. Although he was not interested by girls, he wasn't the girly type except for his hair that he had quite long.

"Hey guys, we're going to play football, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not?", Kira answered, happy to escape from his literature lesson.

"Hey!!, exclaimed Cagalli, can I join you?", asked Cagalli who liked every kind of sport.

"Well…", began Ray. Kira interrupted him before he could say something he'll regret.

"Don't worry, Cagalli plays better than me."

Ray turned his head to Cagalli and understood by the look in her eyes that he'd better say yes.

"All right then."

They pilled their books and got up. Cagalli noticed that Shiho hadn't move.

"Aren't you coming?", she asked her friend.

"No, I want to finish that, maybe later."

Cagalli knew Shiho better than anybody. They had share so much since they were 10. Cagalli had learned not to push her friends into doing something she didn't want to do. _She really has changed since that day. _Cagalli looked at her trying to resolve a math problem.

"Ok, see you later."

Miriallia had joined the photo club a week ago. She had been very happy to meet people with the same passion she had. She especially, enjoyed the company of the newfound President of the club. Tolle was an ordinary guy, very nice and she could talk with him about some photographers or exhibition they had seen during hours. Tolle was taking is role very seriously and he decided to organize an exhibition with the work of the members for Christmas. He liked Miriallia way of thinking so he had asked her if she could help to find a theme for this exhibition.

"Let's see. As we are unable to leave school during the week, and that students want to be free on the weekend we have to find a theme we could work into when we're at school."

"Yeah, but what could we use about this school to make something interesting?", Tolle wondered.

"Why don't we use what we have here?"

"What do you mean? What do we have?"

"Students. We could use the students for our project and I am sure parents would be happy to see their child as model.", explained Miriallia.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's talk about it with the others at the next reunion and see what they think about it."

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli were heading toward the dormitory to take a shower after their game.

"I would never have thought that a girl could play football this well.", said Athrun, still impressed at how Cagalli's team had won thanks to her.

"Well, I could have played even better if I wasn't stuck in this horrible skirt.", Cagalli said looking at her uniform.

"From what I've seen, the guys were pretty happy to see you play in skirt.", said Kira who had been very angry at seeing how they were looking at HIS little sister.

"You sure are not like others girls.", said Athrun.

"What do you mean by that?", Cagalli said getting angry.

"I mean that with you we have no time to get bored."

Cagalli was pondering if it was a compliment or not when she saw Lacus walking their way. She then grabbed Athrun's arm much to its surprise.

"Kira, I have something to talk about with him, see you at dinner."

Kira was completely lost. Then he heard a gentle voice call him and he understood his sister behaviour. Lacus was walking toward him with a shy smile on her lips. Kira blushed.

"Hey, Lacus.", was all he could say.

Lacus eyes travelled from Kira's eyes to his neck and then lower as some buttons of his shirt were undone. She followed a drop until it disappeared in his shirt. _What am I doing_? She lifted her gaze to his face. Kira was blushing even more.

Kira saw Lacus eyes go down and then up again. _Don't blush, don't blush. Ask her out. If she refuses, at least you would have tried._

"Lacus, wh-what would you s-say if I asked you out?"

Kira lowered his eyes to look at his feet, waiting for her answer.

"I would say yes"

Kira lifted his eyes and saw Lacus smiled to him. Did she just say yes?

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well what do you say about Saturday. Do you have any plan."

"Saturday would be perfect, Kira."

"My little brother is in love, that's so cute.", exclaimed Cagalli, while watching her borther ask Lacus out.

"Cute? I had no idea you had this kind of word in your vocabulary.", teased Athrun.

"I may not always act like a girl but it doesn't change the fact that I am actually one."

"Oh I am sure everybody noticed."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"During the game we all saw some interesting part of your femininity."

"Zala! You better run before I get my hand on you", warned Cagalli.

_Shiho was walking in her former school. The corridor was empty and the light was off. She tried to look for an exit but all the doors were closed. Suddenly, a weak light came out and Cagalli was there crying. Shiho runned to her and tried to talk to her, but no sounds came out of her mouth. Then the scenery changed. She was now outside the school. She noticed that all her friends we're here, looking up. She followed their gaze and saw him. He looked at her and screamed._

"_It's your fault"_

Shiho woke up, sweat all over her body. She was trembling. _Not this dream again_.


	3. Chapter 3 : First week end, first date!

Disclamer: Don't own Gundam Seed.

Thanks for the kind reviews I got. It's very encouraging!!!

**Chapter 3**

Another week went by and soon enough for Kira, it was Saturday. Today he had his date with Lacus. He was planning to take her to an Italian restaurant before going to the cinema. He was wearing jeans with a black shirt. He didn't know how to dress for a date and had followed his sister advice (although she's never gone on a date either).

Lacus was getting ready as well. She decided to wear a pink dress with matching shoes and put a blue ribbon in her hair. Her mate saw her and began laughing.

"What's with your outfit? I am getting an overdose of pink." exclaimed Meer, the most hateful mate according to Cagalli. Well, maybe second after Flay. Talking about Cagalli, she entered the room with Shiho and Miriallia.

"Shut up, you whore!"

"Hey!! Who said you could enter without even knocking?"

"Lacus," exclaimed Miriallia, "you look so beautiful! Kira will go crazy over you!"

"Are you sure?" Lacus didn't know what to think after what Meer had just said. The girls had been out earlier in the afternoon to buy a dress for Lacus.

"Yes I am, don't worry, you're perfect."

"Wait a minute, Meer interfered, are you having a date with Kira Hibiki! No way"

Meer didn't understand why he had chosen Lacus Clyne. They had maybe the same looking but she was way much more fun and interesting.

"You've got a problem with that?" Cagalli said, getting more and more angry.

Meer didn't want to stay in the room with an angry Cagalli and decided to go look for Flay to tell her the news.

Kira was waiting for Lacus at the school gate. _Don't be so nervous. It's just a date for God sake. _He was pacing while waiting for her. He tried to remember what Athrun had told him regarding dating the day before. Then Lacus arrived and he forgot everything. She was so beautiful, even more than usual. He approached her and gave her a flower he had picked up in the school garden.

"Thank you, Kira."

They walked to the bus stop in silence. Both were very uncomfortable so Lacus decided to speak.

"So Kira, where are you taking me?", she asked curious.

"You'll see, when we get there. I hope you'll like it."

The bus arrived and Lacus grabbed Kira's arm.

"Let's go." she said very enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah."

The girls were seated in the students' hall. They were playing card, after her shopping afternoon.

"I'd like to have a boyfriend." suddenly said Miriallia.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" asked Cagalli.

"Not really, it's just that it's nice to have someone to rely on, and have fun with."

"Friends are here for that."

"What do you do about the kissing part?"

"Guys like Dearka are here for that."

They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Are you girls talking about me?"

Dearka had just arrived and took a seat next to Miriallia. Yzak was following and sat next to him. Although, they didn't like his playboy side, the girls had grown to appreciate Dearka. Since Yzak was his friend they couldn't avoid him. Anyway Yzak didn't say much except when it was to fight with Shiho or Cagalli.

"Don't' think you're the centre of all discussions.", said Cagalli

Dearka just smirked, as usual and then noticed they were playing cards.

"What are you playing at? Strip poker?"

The girls ignored his question and Cagalli decided to tease Yzak.

"Hey, Silver hair, where is your beautiful fiancée?

"First, I have a name Blondie. Second, don't talk to me about this freaking woman. The farther she is the better."

"When is expected the marriage?"

"Shut up"

"If you need a photograph for this special day, just give me a call. I'll make you a good price." added Miriallia.

"SHUT UP", Yzak was becoming redder by seconds. Then suddenly, Shiho stood up and walked out of the room. The group looked at her and then to Cagalli. She just sighed before getting up as well.

"I'll see you guys later." She followed her friend who was walking toward the exit of the building. She caught up to her.

"Shiho, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some fresh air." said Shiho without looking at her friend.

"Don't give me that, I know you for too long. Have you been having nightmares lately?"

Shiho didn't answer and Cagalli knew she had guessed right. She just put one arm around Shiho's shoulders and they stayed a moment like that in silence.

From afar, Yzak was watching at the girls. He had found Shiho's silence quiet suspicious as since they knew each other, they wouldn't stop fighting. _What's with that girl? Women are so freaking annoying._ He turned around and returned in his room.

Kira and Lacus arrived at the restaurant. They sat and looked at the menu. Kira was feeling shy again and was using the menu as a shelter to avoid Lacus eyes. When the waitress finally came, he had no other choice than to "affront" her. Lacus found that really funny and couldn't retain her giggles.

"Sorry Kira, you look so funny! Am I wrong or is this the first time you go out with a girl."

"W-well..." Kira blushed.

"You don't need to be this shy Kira, just relax.", tried to reassured Lacus.

"It's just that I am afraid of doing mistakes."

"Don't, let's just have fun and enjoy our evening together." Lacus smiled and Kira decided to release some pressure.

Soon, their food arrived and they started talking like old friends. After dinner, they went to the cinema and Kira's stress came back. _How am I supposed to act with her in the dark? Should I take her hand? Or try to kiss her? No, not on a first date!!_

"Kira, are you OK?" asked Lacus.

Kira noticed they were in the theatre. Lacus was starring at him. _Damn it, she'll take me for a fool!_

"Yeah, I am fine sorry."

"Ok."

She led him through a row to get good seats. Too rapidly for Kira, the light went off and the screen on. He was tensed and it didn't get better as the main character of the movie were fighting for their love and kissing just a LOT. He took a quick glance at Lacus and he saw that she was really taken into the movie. He sighed in relief. It seems that she wasn't expecting anything from him. So he decided to enjoy the movie as well. He was getting more and more interesting in it, when he felt something on his shoulder. Lacus had laid her head against him. He hadn't expecting her to take the first move. Well, maybe it was for the best considering how shy he was. He relaxed once again and rested his head against hers. After the movie, they headed back to school. When the moment to say good night came, Kira didn't know what to do.

"I had a wonderful evening, Kira", said Lacus. Kira had been quite nervous all the time and she was wondering if he would go on another date with her.

"Me too, Lacus." With that, he bent and kissed her check.

Both went as red as tomatoes and they quickly wished goodnight and went their separate ways.

Lacus had reached her door when she was pulled by Cagalli and she had no other choice than to follow her. They entered Miriallia, where she was waiting with Shiho.

"Here she is!" exclaimed Miriallia.

"Now, Lacus, you seat and tell us everything." commanded Cagalli.

"Well", began Lacus, "there is nothing much to say."

"Oh come on! Did you kiss?"

3 pairs of eyes were stuck at Lacus face.

"Well, Kira did kiss my cheek."

"Wow, I would have never thought my brother would have the guts to kiss a girl." laughed Cagalli.

They went with the details, until they got tired and decided to go to bed.

The next morning, the girls met for breakfast. They had sleepy heads because of their late talking.

"Hey girls, shall we do something today?" asked Shiho.

"Why not, but what?"

"Hey, I heard someone talk about an amusement park. It could be fun!", proposed Miriallia.

"Oh yeah, I love amusement park!" said Cagalli, suddenly very awake.

"Let's ask Athrun and Kira to come with us."

One hour later, the girls were waiting for the boys at the gate. They finally arrived, followed by Dearka and Yzak.

"Hey, exclaimed Shiho, what are they doing here?"

"We invited them, do you girls mind." asked Kira.

"YES" yelled Cagalli and Shiho.

"Come on girls, the more the merrier." said Athrun

Shiho mumbled something.

"If you have something to say, just spit it out." yelled Yzak.

"I won't waste my breath for you!" With that she turned around and began walking toward the bus stop.

"Damn this woman!" cursed Yzak. Dearka laughed. He wasn't used to see his friend not having the last word.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the amusement park. During the bus ride, Yzak and shiho hadn't stopped fighting. The park was crowded with teenagers.

"What should we do first?" asked Cagalli, "I want to ride this one!!" Cagalli was jumping like a little girl as she was pointing at the biggest roller coaster they had ever seen. It had many loops, and some part was hidden in a dark tunnel. Lacus face went completely white.

"I am not going in there."

"Come on, Lacus. It'll be fun!" insisted Cagalli.

"I am not sure if I want to go either", said Miriallia.

"What's with this fearful women?" exclaimed Dearka, taking Miriallia's hand. "I'll ride with you." He led her to the queue and the others followed.

"Lacus, if you don't want to go in, that's ok." reassured Kira.

"No, I'll go!" she said with determination.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

They took their seats. Athrun was somewhat disappointed to see Cagalli seat next to Shiho. That meant that he was stuck next to Yzak. Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and didn't let it go before she had her two feet back on the ground. Kira was feeling as she had broken his hand but didn't show it.

"That was just awesome."

"It's not the word I would have used." said Miriallia still a little bit dizzy.

"Yeah, you almost made me deaf at yelling as you did." complained Dearka.

"Well, SORRY, but I told you I didn't want to go in the first place."

"What about we let Miriallia and Lacus chose the next attraction?" proposed Shiho.

"Sounds good to me", said Athrun.

"Ok, so… what shall we do?" Lacus looked around her to see what could be fun. "Ah, this one!"

Everybody turned their head to see the mirror castle. (I don't know how it is called in english, it's a maze with glasses everywhere.)

"You're kidding, right?" asked Dearka.

"He, no, why?"

"There's no way I am going in there!" said Yzak.

"Ho, the so great Yzak Jule is afraid to get lost." mocked Shiho.

"What? Ok then let's see who is getting out of there first, woman!"

"Ok!"

They practically run to the cashier and the others followed. Ten minutes after they had entered, Lacus was out with a very happy Shiho. She was making fun of Yzak as he was completely lost. Soon, Miriallia found the exit with Dearka on her heals as he had followed her, not wanting to make a full of himself. Then, Cagalli, Kira and Ahtrun. Yzak was the last one inside. He saw his friends laugh at him.

"I should have bet money." said Shiho watching Yzak struggling to find the exit. They had to wait another fifteen minutes before Yzak found the exit.

"It's about time", mocked Dearka.

"Shut up!"

"This is the day when the great Yzak Jule has been defeated by not one woman but FOUR women!!" added Shiho.

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

Shiho just laughed as they walked toward another attraction.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Flay was with her best friend Meer at the amusement park.

"Look at how Yzak look at her!"

"Well" begin Meer, "he looks at her pretty angrily. No?"

"Yeah, but he never looked at me in the eyes like he do with her."

"Do you think he is interested by her?"

Considering that he never gives a damn about any woman except his loving mother, I would say yes. I won't let this ugly girl have him. We must do something. What do you think?"

Flay waiting for an answer that never came. She turned her head to see her friend staring at Kira.

"Meer, don't tell me you like this Kira? I admit he is quite good looking but he seems a little bit stupid."

"No, I don't give a damn about him. What I can't stand is that he chose this Lacus over me. Look at her in her pink clothes. How can he find her more attractive than me?"

"Seems like we will have a lot to do!" Flay smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 : Love is in the air

**Sorry this chapter is a little long. Anyway I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclamer : Still don't own GS **

**Chapter 4**

Miriallia was walking toward the photography club. A few weeks before, they had decided on the theme of there exhibition. Although she was the one which had proposed to work on students, she still had no idea on what aspect she would orient her photos. _Simple photos of students in their daily life would be too boring. I have to find something._ Then she saw something that caught her eye. A guy, shirtless was walking toward the boy's dormitory. She took out her camera and zoomed on him. She recognized the guy. _Dearka! No way! _She took a picture. _I think I've got my idea!_

"Miriallia?"

She jumped in surprised and then turned around to see Tolle smiling at her.

"I scared you, sorry."

"That's ok."

"You found something interesting?" he said trying to find what had captivated her this way.

"Well, maybe. Are you done with your class?"

"Yes. Say Miriallia, would you like to come the cafeteria with me, my treat."

Tolle had gown very interested in Miriallia over the weeks. Miriallia liked him but only as he friend, nothing more. However she didn't have the courage to say it to him. And she liked the fact that he was caring about her and waiting for her to carry her books and other stuff that couples usually does. She knew it wasn't nice to give him false hope, but she thought that maybe her feelings would change.

"OK"

"Summer break is only in one month from now. Have you planned anything?"

"Cagalli invited me to her place."

"Ho," he said disappointed, "so I guess I won't be able to see you."

"Probably not, but we'll keep in touch!" Miriallia said looking at his sad face.

Tolle cheerfulness came back immediately at her words.

"Athrun, give me that back" yelled Cagalli. She was running after Athrun who held a photo of baby Cagalli in his hands.

"What are you ashamed of; you're very cute on this photo. Not like today!"

"Shut up, give it back or I swear…"

"What? What will you do?" Ahtrun looked at her challenging her.

Athrun saw a strange glint in her eyes and a second later, Cagalli was next to him and kissed him very soundly on the cheek. Athrun froze literally and Cagalli snatched the picture from his hands.

"That's quite a reaction for someone who received a kiss from an ugly girl" Cagalli giggled.

"Cagalli HIbiki, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kira was looking angrily at his sister.

"Oops" was all she said before running away from her brother which started chasing her.

They were soon out of sight and Lacus approached Athrun. He was still blushing, not knowing what to think about what just happened.

"Athrun, are you ok? It was just a kiss on the cheek. Do you, by any chance, have feelings for Cagalli."

Athrun looked at her as if she was crazy. _What is she saying? Me having feelings for Cagalli! I admit that she is really cute and funny but that's all, isn't it?_ Lacus' words kept running through Athrun mind all day long. Did he really have feelings for her? No, she was his best friend sister and was like a little sister for him too. They had fun together, that's all. Happy with this conclusion Athrun finally felt asleep.

"Damn it, we have to do something! I can't stand to see this Lacus Clyne with my Kira anymore."

"Calm down, Meer, we'll do something." Said Flay.

"You say that for weeks. I have waited long enough. Just because your Yzak doesn't seem to get closer of Shiho, it doesn't mean I shouldn't do anything."

"Alright, alright, I get your point. Now I am going to sleep, I'm tired. Let's set up a plan tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok."

Meer had calmed down and Flay went back to her room. The light was off, Shiho already fast asleep. Of all girls, why did she have to share a room with her? She was a creepy girl. Flay went to dressing table and began to remove her make up. Suddenly she heard a scream.

"NOOOO!!!"

"AAHH!!" she jumped in surprise, letting go of her night cream. She turned around to see Shiho, sitting up in her bed, looking quite scared. Shiho took a few seconds to catch her breath. She was shaking. Then, she noticed Flay presence.

"I'm…I'm sorry" she muttered, "bad dream."

"No problem" managed to answer Flay.

Shiho then got up, took a jacket and went out the room. _So creepy_, thought Flay.

Shiho walked through the courtyard for a moment then sat on a bench. It was quite, many students were already sleeping. Shiho was lost in her thoughts. Why did she have to make this nightmare every single night? She had thought than maybe changing school, meeting new people would help her. But no. Then she heard steps behind her and turned around. Yzak was starring at her. He didn't say anything, he just walked to her and seated next to her. He looked at the sky, still not talking.

"What do you want?" said Shiho, not sounding very friendly.

Yzak turned his gaze to her. She was surprised that for once, he didn't have an angry face on. They looked at each others eyes for only a second before Shiho turned away. She lowered her head, letting her hair fall to cover her face. _Why am I feeling so uneasy next to him?_ At the sound of his voice she looked up.

"It's not the first time I see you like that." He simply said.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"Like you're the saddest girl in the world."

Shiho had no idea how long they had stayed like that in silence. Somewhat, she was happy to have someone with her, someone not asking question. On the other side, she didn't want Yzak's kindness. She was afraid of getting attached to someone. But why was he here anyway? Since they knew each other they had not stopped fighting and getting at each other's throat. The guy who claimed that he hated women was here, sitting next to her, trying to comfort her in his own way.

Yzak was starring at the stars. He was making his way toward the dormitory when he saw her sitting on her own with the look she had at moments. At first, he wanted to ignore her, but couldn't. There was something about this girl that made him perplexed. It wasn't that he had any feelings for her but his attraction for her was real. It was like a magnet. He had never felt. any kind of attraction toward a girl. _Maybe I should ask Dearka_.

The following morning, the girls were having breakfast altogether. Lacus was lost in his thoughts for Kira. Miriallia was thinking about her photographic project and Shiho was trying to stay awake after her lack of sleep. Cagalli however seemed very cheerful. Holidays were coming closer and having her new friends with her during 2 whole weeks made her very happy.

"I have planned so many things for us to do during the summer break!" she said excitedly, "Like going to the beach, make you discover Orb and going to dance during the summer festival."

Lacus smiled. Being with Cagalli during the summer meant being with Kira as well. Their relationship was slow to develop and Lacus hoped that they could get closer in the meantime.

"Can't wait for it" she replied.

Then Yzak arrived and sat. He didn't look at Shiho and she didn't look at him. He mumbled a "Good morning" and proceeded on eating his breakfast.

"Hey Yzak, where is Dearka?" Miriallia asked.

"Why?"

"None of your business, just tell me where he is." Miriallia said angrily.

"Just outside, flirting with Megumi again." Yzak said with a disgusted face.

Miriallia got up, went outside and looked for Dearka. She saw him making out with Megumi. The sight somewhat annoyed her. She wondered how far they had been together. Megumi had stopped sticking to Athrun when she understood that she had no chance with him. Dearka had seemed more incline to have fun. Miriallia walked up to them.

"Dearka"

No answer.

"Dearka"

Still no answer.

"DEARKA" she yelled.

He turned his head to her.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, go on." He said, Megumi still stuck to him.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Ok" He freed himself from Megumi's grasp and followed Miriallia without a single word for the blonde girl.

_What a jerk_, Miriallia thought.

In the cafeteria, Flay was having her breakfast, looking dreamily at Yzak. Since her parents had told her she was engaged to him, she couldn't think of something else. In her mind, she was already Ms Jule. A "bang" brought her back from her daydreaming. Meer had put her tray down on the table and was now sitting. She seemed quite excited.

"You'll not believe what I just heard."

"What is it", said Flay greedy for gossips.

"Yesterday night, really late, a 3rd year girl saw Yzak and Shiho seating on a bench outside.

"WHAT?"

Everyone had turned their head toward the two girls. Flay repeated lower.

"What?"

She turned her head to watch Yzak and Shiho acting like they hated each other.

"So she is really trying to still him from me. Then Meer, we have to set up a plan. I can deal with the fact that he is having his lunches with them but nothing more!"

"Ok but how?" asked Meer.

"First of all, let's try to find some interesting information about Shiho and Lacus. Shiho is a strange girl. She gets up at night and seems to have frequent nightmares. Try to find something in Lacus' stuff that we could use. I'll stick on Yzak and make him fall in love for me."

"Ok, but what will I do?"

"We'll find something, don't worry."

"You already said that, weeks before."

But Flay wasn't listening anymore. Now that she was sure that something was going on between Yzak and Shiho she had to undertake some action. Flay smiled to herself. She will NOT let anyone interfere in her future.

"So, what did Miriallia tell you?" asked Yzak as Dearka entered the classroom.

"Well, she asked me if I could be her model." Replied Dearka proudly.

"Model? For what?"

"Some photographic project. She was probably seduced by my incredible handsomeness."

"Ha ha ha, don't make me laugh." mocked Yzak.

"Shut up! She is going to take a few pictures of me after class to see if I am photogenic" Dearka continued, "but there is no doubt about it."

Yzak laughed again before the teacher entered the classroom.

At lunch time, they gathered altogether. Megumi hadn't appreciated the way Dearka left her in the morning and had decided to have lunch with her friends. Yzak had taken the habit to lunch with them since he noticed that Flay and Meer were quite afraid of Cagalli and Shiho. He preferred fighting with the girls rather than to have to listen to Flay, planning on their marriage.

"Yzak," teased Cagalli, "why don't you go and have lunch with your lovely fiancée?"

"I'd rather kill myself than having lunch with those freaking women." Yzak replied surprisingly calm. Cagalli looked at him. She had expected him to yell at her. Now that she thought about it, Shiho was also very calm. She was wondering if there was something between the two. _I have to talk to Shiho_.

Kira, on the other side was thinking about his sister's action the previous day. She had _kissed_ Athrun on the cheek. Cagalli was not the type of girl to do that. But worse, Athrun had seemed quite moved. _I have to talk to Athrun_.

After class, Dearka made his way toward the photography club. There he waited for Mirialli to arrive. When she did, she was with Tolle.

"Dearka? What are you doing here?" Tolle asked.

"Hey roommate, what's up."

Miriallia turned to Tolle.

"Dearka is your roommate? Poor Tolle!"

"Hey!" protested Dearka.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Tolle repeated.

"I asked him to come." said Miriallia, "Dearka is going to be a part of my project. He may be stupid but he has the look I want."

"Hey!!" protested Dearka once again.

"Excuse us, Tolle, I need to expose my project to Dearka."

They left, letting Tolle alone. _So, Miriallia, this is the type of guy you like. I have to ask her out. The sooner, the better._

"Shiho"

Shiho turned to see Cagalli running toward her.

"Hey Cag, I am going to swim. You wanna come?"

"Yes, it's been so long since we last had a talk only the two of us."

Shiho looked at Cagalli. She didn't like it. Cagalli wanting to have a talk with her, there was something strange.

They swam for an hour and then stayed in the water, relaxing.

"Ah, I like water!" exclaimed Cagalli. "So Shiho, tell me. What is it between you and Yzak."

Cagalli was always saying what was in her head straight.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Last week, you were fighting and now you don't even look at each other. Are you having feelings for Yzak." Cagalli examined her best friend face.

"You know I don't." replied simply Shiho.

"Shiho, it's been more than a year. Don't you think it's time to-"

"Cagalli" Shiho interrupted her, "I'm not ready yet."

Cagalli knew she had gone too far and change the subject. She wanted her friend to be happy and talking about the past wouldn't help.

"Hey we have to help Kira and Lacus during the holidays. Those two are so slow. They are together for two months now and are still so shy with one another. If I had a boyfriend, I would kiss him in front of the whole school just to be sure that all the girls notice he's mine."

Shiho smiled.

"No problem. And what about you?" Shiho had decided to tease Cagalli a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that Yuna asked you out."

"Don't tell me about that. I had a hard time trying to escape him."

They glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. Yuna was a real sissy. Dearka and Yzak enjoyed making fun of him.

"Then what about Ahtrun?"

Cagalli blushed a little.

"Athrun? We're just friend."

"You spend a lot of time with him. Don't you think he has a thing for you?"

"Don't be silly, there is nothing between us." Cagalli replied before swimming away form her friend.

"If you say so."

Kira and Athrun were playing at table football. Athrun was sensing something was wrong. Kira was really quite.

"Kira, is something bothering you? he asked.

"Actually, there is." replied Kira.

Athrun stopped playing to look up at Kira.

"Athrun," Kira continued, "be honest with me, are you interested by Cagalli?"

Athrun was silent for a while.

"Would you mind if I was?"

Kira hadn't expected this answer.

"Well… I guess I don't." Kira was thinking.

"Listen Kira, don't worry about that. I'm only thinking at Cagalli as a sister."

"Are you trying to fool yourself? There is more between the two of you than that. And you know it."

Athrun went silent, lost in his thoughts. He had tried so hard to convince himself that he only liked Cagalli as a sister. And now he was doubting again. He sighed and continued to play.

In the evening, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Shiho, Athrun and Yzak were playing cards. It had become a habit for them to gather and relax altogether. Then Dearka arrived.

"Hey Dearka, where were you?" asked Yzak looking up form his game.

"With Miriallia. Men, she is really into her project. She developed it to me until now."

"When it comes to photography, you can't stop her." Laughed lacus.

They played a little more when the fire siren went on.

"Dammit," exclaimed Cagalli, "not an exercise now!"

"Let's go." Simply said Kira.

They proceeded to the exit following the flow of students. Once outside, they noticed smoke that was escaping from windows in the left side of the building.

"Wow" exclaimed Cagalli, "seems like it's not an exercise."

"I hope nobody's inside." said Lacus holding Kira's arm tightly.

"Miriallia" Dearka whispered.

"What?" Kira went pale, "Don't tell me that she is in there."

"When I left, she was going to work in the darkroom. You can't hear a sound in there."

All gazes turned to where was the photography club. Flames were escaping from the windows.

**xxxx**

That's it for now! Sorry but I wanted a little bit of suspense. Please tell me what you think of this story

Thanks again for the kind reviews I got! Merci, merci, merci!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 : Stuck in the fire

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!! Tell me what you think about it and sorry for the mistakes.

**Chapter 5**

Miriallia was working on the film that contained Dearka's shots. She had put on some music and was singing since this was the only place where she could freely sing without anybody to hear her. She had the feeling that she had chosen the right person for her project although she wasn't sure if Dearka had understood the artistic side of it. He was just pride to be the one chosen for it. She took some of the photos to study them later and put them in her bag. _Time to study_, she thought. She cleaned up the dark room and switched off the music. As soon as she did, she heard a sound in the background. _What's going on?_ She opened the door and smoke entered the dark room. The fire siren was on.

"Oh my God?" was all she was able to say.

She couldn't see anything. She stayed where she was; too frighten to make a move. Suddenly she heard a glass breaking.

"AAAHHHH!!" she moved back in the dark room, now filled with smoke too. She started coughing and kneeled to look for some fresh air. Soon enough, she started choking. She was now on the floor. _I am dying_, she thought. _I don't want to die._ As she was loosing consciousness she heard someone calling her name. _I am here_, she cried in her mind. As her eyes closed she saw feet coming closer.

⋆⋆⋆

Dearka, Yzak, Athrun and Kira who had managed to free himself from Lacus were running toward the photography club. Some of the teachers saw them and stood in front of them. Unfortunately, they were three to stop four boys. Dearka managed to run around them letting his friend being caught by the teachers.

"Let me through," yelled Yzak "someone is in there!"

"What?" the teacher turned toward the building to saw Dearka enter it "Oh my God, what does he think he is doing, what a fool!"

Yzak tried to free himself, but the teacher had a firm grip on him.

"Don't move! Don't you see how dangerous it is?"

"But-"

"No but!!!"

The girls caught up to the boys and watched, powerless, as two of their friends were lost in the middle of flames. Lacus hide herself in Kira's chest, silently crying. Kira tried to sooth her by stroking her head, but she kept on crying. Shiho and Cagalli were holding hands, like little girls watching a horror film. Although Yzak didn't show it, he was worried for Dearka. If only the teacher hadn't stopped him.

⋆⋆⋆

Inside the building, Dearka couldn't see anything. He was groping his way toward where he thought was the dark room.

"MIRIALLIA? MIRIALLIA?" he was screaming her name and then tried to hear for an answer, but it never came.

He was beginning to feel dizzy. _I have to find her quick or we'll both die here._ He continued, walking faster until he reached the photography club.

"Miriallia?"

_Hurry up Dearka_, he told himself. He was now fighting to stay up. The small room was now invaded by the flames and he had to pay extra care to reach the dark room, at the back of the club. He saw its door opened. The flames hadn't reached that part yet. _What if she is not in there?_ He chased this idea from his mind and hurried up to the room and screwed up his eyes to look for her. He couldn't see anything, the smoke was too thick. He walked around when he bumped in something. He kneeled and saw what he was looking for. Miriallia was unconscious on the ground. He took her in his arms and hurriedly left the room. He had great difficulties to carry her; he took all he had left to make his way toward the exit. When he reached it, a fire man appeared in front of him and took Miriallia from him. Another one appeared from nowhere and supported him before he could fall. They took them to an ambulance where ambulance men applied an oxygen mask on each of them. They lay Miriallia down on the stretcher while Dearka was asked to seat. He looked at Miriallia as they checked on her.

"Is she ok?"

"She will, don't worry. She owes you her life."

The driver of the ambulance closed the back doors before taking his seat in the front. From what he could see, Dearka saw the fire men getting rid of the flames. He also saw his friends, following the ambulance. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Show me your arm" said the medic, "I have to take care of your burn."

"Huh?"

Dearka looked at his right arm and saw that indeed he had a pretty bad burn. _When did I get burned?_ Just then Miriallia coughed and regained consciousness.

"Miriallia?"

She turned her eyes and saw Dearka next to her. _Where am I? What happened?_ She coughed again and then she remembered.

"The fire." She murmured.

"Don't worry, you're safe," said the medic, "you can thank this guy, he saved your life."

She turned toward Dearka and her eyes said more than could have words. Then she kept her eyes closed all the way to the hospital.

⋆⋆⋆

The following morning, all students and teachers were in a bad mood. Some were still shocked from what happened. The Director had already received messages from parents who were complaining about the security of their children. So he was calling parents to tell them that the fire was due to an unexpected electrical problem. But this was not the hardest part. He was dreading to call Miriallia and Dearka's parents as Miriallia's dad was at the head of the number one bank in the world and Dearka's dad was a famous businessman. Both were giving financial support to the school and he couldn't afford to loose this money.

He gathered what courage he had left and decided to call Miriallia's father first. He dialled the number and waited.

"Haww Bank, good morning. How can I help?" an operator replied.

"Hello, I am William Belter, the director of Minerva High School. May I speak to Mr Haww?"

"Hold the line, please"

A music played in his ear for a few second then the operator's voice came back.

"I'll put you through."

Again the music and then the cold voice of Mr Haww.

"Mr Belter, Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr Haww." he was sweating, "I called you regarding the yesterday's incident."

"Yes, I wanted to discuss about it with you." Mr Haww continued, "From what I heard, my daughter was in the darkroom when the incident happened. And that without the son of Mr Elthman, she wouldn't be alive today."

"Yes, that's it"

"Then could you tell me why there is no fire alarm in a room from where you can't hear a sound?"

"I am really sorry; I'll get that fixed immediately."

"I hope so. I think I am giving you enough money to install a simple fire alarm." continued Miriallia's dad getting angrier.

"And we are very grateful for that."

"I want a report confirming that all security dispositions are taken inside the school."

"You will have it as soon as the reconstruction is over."

"Well then, goodbye Mr Belter."

"Goodbye, Sir."

He hung up and released a sigh he had been holding. He sighed again, now he had to call Mr Elthman.

⋆⋆⋆

"Alright Meer, during lunchtime, they're all in the cafeteria." Began Flay," In the meantime, you'll go to your room and look thoroughly through Lacus's stuff. Ok?"

"Ok, but what will you do?"

"I am going to begin the operation, 'Being Yzak's shadow'"

They smiled to each other sure that the end justified the means.

⋆⋆⋆

The group was in the cafeteria, silent. Miriallia had stayed at the hospital just to be sure that her lungs were alright. Dearka had come back in the morning. He had his right arm partly bandaged and wasn't allowed to use it for a few days. They weren't allowed to go visit Miriallia and so had no other choice than to wait for her return. They were having their meal peacefully when Flay arrived and seated next to Yzak and took his arm.

"Yzak, darling." She said, "I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt I was the one in the fire. Would you have come to save me?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Hell, no!" he replied without even looking at her.

The girls laughed.

"Yzak, that's not very nice toward your fiancée" said Shiho.

"Yeah, look at how much in love she is with you. You better think about it. I don't think you could find a girl in love with you anytime soon." added Cagalli.

"You both shut up. Who said I wanted a lover?" Yzak defended himself.

"So you prefer boys? I knew this hairstyle was strange." Cagalli said to no one in particular.

"WHAT?" Yzak and Flay said at the same time.

"Well," Flay continued, "it doesn't matter to me. I'll make you fall for me." She said confidently.

"Piss off! I don't want to fall for anybody."

He then got up, very pissed and left, Flay following him.

"Lacus, do you have my maths notes I lent you?" asked Shiho, finishing her meal.

"Oh no," Lacus replied embarrassed, "I forgot them in my room. I don't have the time to go get it; I have to go to the choral society."

"That's ok, don't worry."

"No it's not. I am terribly sorry." She really looked sorry.

"Lacus," Kira intervene, "why don't you give her your key?"

"Yeah, we still have time. Give us your key, we'll get it by ourselves." Said Cagalli.

"Really? Are you sure?" The girls nodded.

⋆⋆⋆

Meer was looking everywhere. In the closet, the drawers, school stuffs but she couldn't find anything she could use against this Lacus Clyne. She had seen how Lacus had clung to Kira during the fire and she couldn't help but think that it should have been her in Kira's arms. She seated on her bed, sighing in defeat. Suddenly, her eyes caught something under Lacus' pillow. She got up and went to see what it was. _Her diary? No way!! Just what I needed!_ Then she heard the key in the door and had just the time to put it back before Cagalli and Shiho entered the room. They stopped as they saw Meer on Lacus' side of the room.

"What were you doing? Why were you leaning over Lacus' bed?" Cagalli asked accusingly.

"Nothing." She was at loss of idea.

"What do you think Cag? To me it looks like she was groping about." Shiho looked very pissed.

"Yeah, you're right." Cagalli and Shiho were coming closer to Meer who was retreating in fear.

"No no, that's not it." Meer tried an excuse, "I let Lacus borrowed my night cream and I wanted it back, that's all."

"Why do you need your night cream at 1pm?" asked Shiho.

"And why were you looking for it in Lacus' bed?" added Cagalli.

"Well, you see I- I-"

"Shut up! If we learn that anything went missing or had been touched in this room, you'll get in serious troubles."

"Got it?" By now the girls were very close from Meer's scared face.

"G-got it."

"Good! Have a nice day." Said Shiho, mocking, as she grabbed her notes and left the room.

Once alone, Meer sat on her bed, trying to calm down. _Those girls are so scary!_

⋆⋆⋆

At around 7 in the evening, Miriallia arrived from the hospital. The group was here with the Director (who had still not fully recovered from his phone conversations with parents) and teachers to welcome her back. Tolle was also there. He had been really worried for her. A car arrived and Miriallia got off the car. As soon as she did, Cagalli, Lacus and Shiho hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Easy girls, I can't breathe." She complained.

"We missed you." Said Lacus with teary eyes.

"I missed you too girls."

She then let her go and the Director approached her and gave her flowers.

"Welcome back." He simply said.

"Thank you."

Then she turned toward the one person she had wanted to see the most. She asked Lacus to hold her flowers and went straight to Dearka. She hugged him as tears fell down her eyes. Dearka hadn't expected her to do that and he didn't know how to react.

"Thank you so much Dearka."

"No problem" he was feeling nervous.

"Welcome back, Miriallia." The guys said.

"Thanks everyone."

"Enough thanks. Let's go to the cafeteria, we had the cook to bake you a big cake." Said Cagalli, taking Miriallia by the arm and leading her to the cafeteria.

They all tagged along and enjoyed their time together.

⋆⋆⋆

"They saw you, damn." Exclaimed Flay.

"Yeah, I think we should go easy for the time being. They will suspect something otherwise."

"You're right. But since they only suspect you, I'll still try to discover what Shiho is hiding."

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Meer was still thinking about her previous encounter. "Cagalli and Shiho are so scary. We better not mess with them."

"We just have to pay extra care. Don't worry."

Meer didn't share Flay's optimism. She had seen how serious Cagalli and Shiho had been and thought it was better for her to be forgotten. At least for a while.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Please review !!


	6. Chapter 6 : Waiting for the holidays

**Chapter 6**

_It's your fault. _

_No it's not. _

_You know it is. _

_No! No! _

_It's your fault I'm dead._

Shiho woke up. Sweat was covering her shaking body. Unconsciously, she took her mobile phone and after pressing a few buttons she put it to her ear.

Yzak growled as he heard his phone ringing. He turned in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. 2.37. His mate, Yuna put his head under his pillow.

"Who is the fucker who calls me this late?"

"Just answer it!" complained Yuna.

He took his phone and look at the ID. His angry look was replaced by a surprised one. He answered and murmured a "Hello".

"Yzak? I-I am sorry."

From what he could hear, Shiho was confused and her voice wasn't as steady as usual. _Did she have a nightmare again?_

"That's ok, don't worry." Yzak didn't know what to say. It was not everyday that girls called him at night to look for some comfort.

"I-I don't even know wh-why I called you, I am sorry, goodnight."

She hung up before Yzak had a chance to say something. Yzak looked at his phone for a while then got up and put on some trousers and a shirt. He then left the room and went outside the building. He walked toward the bench where he had found Shiho a few weeks ago. As he approached, he saw someone there. He sat next to her and said nothing. They stayed like that for a while until Shiho got up.

"Thank you, Yzak."

She was about to leave when Yzak hold her back.

"Whenever you need, just call me."

He then let go of her wrist. _I definitely have to find what's troubling her_, he thoughts as he watched her go away.

Shiho returned to her dormitory. Why did I call him? Why didn't I call Cagalli? Why do I feel so quiet around him? Shiho shook her head and went back in her bed. Her thoughts now filled with Yzak.

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli was walking toward her classroom. The sun was shining and Cagalli felt the warm on her skin and smiled to herself. _Soon summer break_, she thought. She was thinking at all the fun stuff she could do with her friend. They had to cheer up Miriallia, who had been really moved by her accident. She also thought about Shiho. Her friend was acting strange lately. _I guess Lacus is the one without problem to deal with._ Then she thought about Meer going through her friend's stuff. _I take that back._ She was nearing her classroom when she heard the voice of her biggest problem in this school.

"Ca-ga-lli♪!!"

Cagalli sighed. She was usually very careful as to not run into Yuna but lost in her thought, she had been caught off guard.

"What do you want?" She thought that if she was rude with him, he would leave her alone but unfortunately it didn't seem to work.

"You know what I want." Yuna looked at her with what he thought was his sexy look.

"And I have already answered you!!"

She turned around to leave but Yuna caught her arm. Cagalli turned back to him, her face making clear that she wasn't liking it.

"Let go of me." She said, threatening.

"Not until you accept to go out with me."

Cagalli was now mad. She clenched her fist but before she could throw it to Yuna's hateful face, an arm came around her shoulders. She looked up to see who dared to act so friendly with her. When she saw blue hair and green eyes, she stopped, unable to say anything. She blushed a little.

"Athrun?"

"Hey, Cagalli." He greeted her before turning his attention to Yuna.

"Could you explain me what you're doing?"

"It's none of your business, Zala."

"That's where you're wrong. Let me explain it to you. It's been weeks you're bothering her, and it's been weeks I want to punch you for that. Do you see what I mean?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun bewildered. Had he say what she had just heard?

"She's not yours, mind your own business."

"Wrong again."

"What? You mean, her and you, you- ??" Yuna was lost. Since when this two were dating each other? Athrun smiled while moving closer to Cagalli.

"Now, if you could let her go."

Yuna freed Cagalli, staring at the two and then entered the classroom. Once out of sight, Athrun took off his arm from Cagalli's shoulders.

"Sorry about that. You looked very pissed off and I kind of hate this guy." apologised Athrun.

"That's ok" murmured Cagalli.

Athrun smiled at her before entering the class. Cagalli watch him go. She was feeling awkward inside. She shook her head, chasing the ideas she was having and entered the classroom as well.

⋆⋆⋆

Miriallia was seated in the cafeteria, at their usual table, a blank expression on her face. She didn't hear Lacus, Shiho and Cagalli arrived.

"This look," said Lacus, "is the look of a girl in love."

Miriallia snapped back to the reality and made a face.

"Nonsense."

"Come on Milly, you've been like that since, well we all know since when." Said Cagalli avoiding talking about the accident.

"Looks like the victim falled in love with her saviour. That's so cute!" added Shiho.

"What are you talking about?", Miriallia was now blushing, "Dearka is a playboy and a big mouth."

"Maybe but he also went in a burning building to save you.", pointed Lacus.

Miriallia was saved form this stressful talk by the guys. Kira took his seat next Lacus and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Come on Kira," said Dearka, "she is you're girlfriend for weeks and this is all you're doing?"

"Shut up, Dearka. I am not a pervert like you, running after every single girl crossing your path."

"I might say that since I have been hurt in that fire, I don't have to run after girls anymore. They're all dying to take care of me."

"Wondering why?", murmured Yzak.

⋆⋆⋆

Weeks went by and soon the last school day before the summer break arrived. They have had exams all the weeks and had still one today. Yzak was drinking a coffee, trying to fight back his sleepiness. Shiho had called him last night, as she was used to. Their meetings were still the same. Both stayed silent until she was feeling better. Someone sat in front of him and he shot up his eyes.

"What's with the sleepy look? You didn't have enough sleep? Spent you're night with a girl?"

Cagalli was in the mood to tease him.

"Indeed, yes." Yzak replied.

"Really?" Who?"

"None of your business. Where is your other devil half?" Although, they passed many nights together, Shiho and Yzak's relationship hadn't changed. At day he was her amusement and at night her reassurance. This girl was twisted.

"If you're talking about Shiho, she's getting ready. She overslept."

"Wondering why?", grumbled Yzak, ironically.

"What?"

"Huh, nothing."

Suddenly, Yzak looked at Cagalli as if he was seeing her through a new day.

"What?" asked Cagalli, now scared.

"Can we have a talk after class?"

"What for?"

"You'll see. Let's say at 4 behind the building. Ok?"

Cagalli couldn't object as Kira and Lacus arrived.

⋆⋆⋆

Miraillia was stretching her stiffed body. The four hour exam had taken all her energy. She looked at Lacus, seated next to her and saw that she looked as tired as she did. The teacher had just gathered the copies.

"Ok, before you leave, I have something to announce." Said the teacher while clearing his desk. "Since most of you are leaving tomorrow, the Director decided to let you go out of school tonight."

Exclamations of joy filled the room.

"Quiet, I haven't finished yet. You're allowed to go out but you have to be back for 10."

Now, the students were complaining.

"I know it's early, but it's the rule so follow it. Well, I wish you happy holidays."

When the teacher was gone, Cagalli turned to her friends.

"What do you say about going out to have dinner?"

The group agreed and they decided to meet at the school gate at 6. Everyone went their separate way. Lacus had a last meeting with her singing group, Athrun and Kira went to play football, Dearka went to meet is last date and Miriallia and Shiho went to her room to finish packing their stuff.

Cagalli, was walking toward the back of the main building, wondering what Yzak wanting to talk to her about. When she arrived, he was already there.

"So, what do you want?"

Cagalli crossed her arms waiting.

"I want you to tell me what happened to Shiho." Yzak said very calmly.

"What?" Cagalli stared at him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"No, it's none of your business." Cagalli was now angry.

Yzak looked like he was loosing his temper and it bothered Cagalli even more.

"What the hell! Just tell me."

"It's Shiho's personal life and it doesn't concern you." Cagalli yelled.

"When I have to get up in the middle of the night just to keep her company, I think I have the right to know why!" Yzak yelled back.

"What? What do you mean?" Cagalli's voice was now very low.

"Well, she kind of took the habit to call me whenever she has a nightmare. I just try to understand. At night she's all afraid and quiet and at day, she is the strong girl with her big mouth."

"Why does she call you?" said Cagalli, more to herself than to Yzak, "Why didn't she tell me about it. And I thought her nightmares were gone!" Cagalli laughed at herself, "What a bad friend I am." She was now very sad she hadn't noticed Shiho's distress. No wonder why she had turned to someone else to comfort her, although she was wondering how Shiho could find any comfort in Yzak.

Yzak stared at Cagalli. She was looking sad. He hadn't meant to sadden her.

"Ok, I'll tell you. If it's for Shiho's sake then I'll tell you. But I am warning you, if you tell anyone about that, I swear that you'll never have any children." She said very seriously.

⋆⋆⋆

At 6, the group had gathered at the front gate. Dearka had taken Megumi with him and Kira and Athrun had invited Tolle to join them. Cagalli and Yzak weren't here yet.

"Where is Cagalli?" asked Shiho, "she didn't even finish her packing."

"Ah there she is!" said Kira pointing a finger toward Cagalli.

"Where have you been?"

Cagalli couldn't lift her eyes to Shiho. She was feeling sad, angry and remorseful all at once. Sad because she hadn't be able to help her best friend. Angry because her said best friend hadn't ask for her help and remorseful because she felt like she had betrayed Shiho in telling about her problems. Shiho saw the look of discomfort on Cagalli's face.

"Cagalli, is something wrong?"

Cagalli quickly changed her attitude. The least she could do was to not make her more worry.

"Yeah, I am ok. I am soooo hungry. Let's go!"

"We're still waiting for Yzak." Said Athrun.

"What is he doing?" this time it was Dearka's turned to complain.

"I am here."

Yzak had popped out of nowhere surprising everybody. He stole a glance at Shiho before heading for the bus stop. The group followed. Miriallia was walking next to Lacus. She was staring at Megumi, who was taking care of Dearka as if he had lost his arm, clinging at Deark's (unharmed) arm.

"Don't be jealous," murmured Lacus, "you worse a lot more than this girl and if Deraka doesn't see it then he is an idiot."

Miriallia smiled to Lacus. She was always amazed how Lacus could understand her friends. She knew she could trust her.

"Thanks Lacus."

They were waiting for the bus when they heard voices calling them. The group turned to discover Flay, Meer and Yuna running toward them. Athrun instantly went next to Cagalli still playing the boyfriend when Yuna was here and Yzak made a face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to come with you, please Yzak Darling." said Flay pleading.

"No way!"

"Why? Why are those girls coming and we can't?" she asked pointing at the girls.

"Because they're friends, you're not!"

Everybody was shocked to hear those words coming from Yzak's mouth, and the three didn't even argue as the bus arrived and the group of friends boarded.

⋆⋆⋆

At 9.30, they were back at school after having dinner and fun. Everyone says goodnight to each other and goodbye as they wouldn't see each others for a while. Yzak discretly gave her a piece of paper and left. Before the girls could enter their dormitory, they were stopped by Tolle.

"Miriallia, wait!"

"What is it, Tolle?" she asked surprised.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She agreed and stayed behind with him. Tolle was looking uncomfortable, and as he began to talk he was looking at his feet.

"Miriallia, well I-I have some feelings for you and-and I wanted to know If maybe, if that's ok with you, if you would accept to go out w-with me, after the summer break not right now of course, hé hé?"

Miriallia hadn't expected it. She had a friend relationship with Tolle, nothing more. But since the accident, Tolle was more eager toward her but she thought that it was because he felt bad for her, not because he loved her.

"Tolle, I am really flattered but right now having a boyfriend is not what I am looking for. I am still not over what happened and I am not ready to-" He didn't let her the chance to finish.

"That's ok, I understand. Take the time you need. I'll take another chance in 2 months." He said smiling. "Enjoy your holidays, and don't forget to write e-mails to me!"

Without waiting for her reply, he turned around and left. Miriallia stayed there for a while, lost in her thought. She had just rejected a fine guy. And for what? Because she had some feelings for a guy who didn't care about her. She sighed and decided to forget everything about Dearka Elthman during the holidays. As the French say "_Loin des yeux, loin du Cœur_".

⋆⋆⋆

Shiho was finishing packing when she remembered the paper Yzak had given her. She took it out from her pocket and unfolded it. A single line was written.

_If you need to talk during the holidays, just fell free to do so._

Shiho smiled to herself and proceeded in her packing.

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli and Kira were waiting for their mother to pick them up, seated on their suitcases. Suddenly someone jumped on Kira and he fell on the ground. Cagalli was shocked until she recognized Lacus on her brother. She smiled and walked a little far off, giving the couple some intimacy.

"Kira," said a teary Lacus, "I'll miss you sooo much!"

"Lacus, we're seeing each other in two weeks!!"

"I know but it is still so long!"

Kira stood up and took Lacus in his arms.

"I'll call you everyday."

"Really?"

"Really!"

She stayed in each other arms until Ms Yamato arrived. They put the suitcases in the trunk.

Cagalli hugged Lacus before taking her seat in the car.

"So, this is Kira's girlfriend?" asked Ms Yamato.

"Yes."

"She is really pretty."

"She is also very nice."

"How did Kira do to seduce such a beautiful girl?"

"Well, she seduced him."

When Kira entered the car, mother and daughter broke into laughter.

"What?" asked Kira, completely lost.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

I am sorry, it took me longer than usual to update. Anyway tell me what you think so far. I know that this chapter is a bit long but I wanted to separate school days from holidays. Also I don't know when I will be able to update as I am going to Paris for a few days.

_Loin des yeux, loin du Coeur_ : I don't know if this proverb exists in english. If it is please let me know. It means Far from the eyes, far from the heart, more or less.


	7. Chapter 7 : Just friend?

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long update, but I am busy this time. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about this story!**

**I don't own GS**

**Chapter 7**

Cagalli was at the beach as usual during hot summer days. She was enjoying the water on her skin. She was wearing her favourite bikini, a black one. Suddenly, a body emerged from the water in front of her. That blue hair, those green eyes...

"Athrun? What are you doing here?"

Athrun just smiled and went closer to her. Then she noticed his well built body. Her eyes travelled from his face to his torso.

"I missed you Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes went back to his. He smiled at her before grasping her waist and stuck her body to his. In their position, they could feel every part of each other's body. Cagalli was blushing like she had never done before. Athrun continued to smile as he approached his face to her. He kissed her fully on the lips. Cagalli was a little taken a back before relaxing and responding to the kiss. That's when she heard an annoying noise. She decided to ignore it, enjoying the kiss but then Athrun started to get blurred.

"What?"

Cagalli's eyes shot open.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Cagalli's hand slapped down on her alarm clock. 10 am. Very early for a high school student on holiday. Cagalli growled and turn in her bed. She was dreaming almost every night about Athrun. It's not that she didn't like it but it was disconcerting her. It was the first time she was thinking so much about a guy. She sighed. She had to get up to pick Lacus at the airport at 11.30. The smell of coffee coming from the kitchen helped her to go out of her comfortable bed. It was really hot those days, Most of the days, she was going to the beach and her skin had already tanned. On her way down she heard voices. Who Kira was talking too? The TV must be on. She entered the kitchen, said a hello Kira and went to pick a mug.

"Good morning, Cagalli."

Cagalli literally froze. That voice. It couldn't be. She turned around and saw him. The reason she had such "interesting" dreams. Athrun Zala.

Ahrun was smiling at her before his expression completely changed. He was now _blushing?!_ That's when Cagalli realised what she was wearing. Very small shorts that could be mistaken for panties and a top barely bigger than a bra. It was her turn to blush before leaving the kitchen yelling at Kira.

"Kira you're so dead!"

Kira just laughed, amused by the scene.

⋆⋆⋆

Lacus got off of the plane, following the flow of passengers until she arrived at the identity control point before proceeding to the luggage claim. She waited and when it finally began to come, she spotted her pink suitcase and reached for it. Her suitcase in hand, she looked for the exit sign. It had been two weeks since she had seen Kira and she was afraid he would be too busy with his old friends to take care of her. She realised she was in the wrong as soon as she passed the exit doors as Kira was instantly here, already hugging her.

"Kira, she's going to choke if you hug her so tight."

Cagalli was standing behing Kira with Athrun, waiting for him to release Lacus. Kira unclasped from her and gave her a kiss on the lips before grabbing her suitcase with one hand and her hand with the other one. They made their way to the car park.

"Athrun, why are you here anyway?" asked Lacus.

"Let me explain it to you," Cagalli said, "my brother invited his friends the same period I invited you girls. I didn't know before this morning," she blushed at the thought of what happened in the morning, "and it seems like our mother hasn't realised it was the same dates we invited you. She will be surprised tonight!"

"Oh! But do you have enough places for everybody? I can go to a hotel if you want."

"No way", said Kira.

"Don't worry, we'll fixed it later with Shiho. She lives next to us."

⋆⋆⋆

"No!"

"Shiho, please!"

"Why does it have to be him?"

"If we separate him from Dearka, it'll be worth!"

"Well, take both!"

"I can't. Kira won't separate from Lacus and he has planned some computer thing with Athrun in the evening. I can't take the 4 of them."

Cagalli knew the real reason why her friend didn't want to have Yzak under her roof. It was the same reason she didn't want Athrun under hers. But she didn't say anything and waited for Shiho's answer.

"Ok"

"Thank you" said Cagalli hugging her.

⋆⋆⋆

By 2pm, they were all reunited and decided to go to the beach. The girls installed themselves on their towel putting cream all over their body. The guys on the other hand went straight in the water.

"Come on girls, you will roast if you stay like that in the sun." called Kira from the water.

"He's right, let's go!" added Cagalli who was enjoying swimming. She took Lacus' hand and pulled her in the water.

"Come on Mir."

"You go; I will not miss this occasion to take some good shots of you guys." She said, taking her camera from her bag and starting to get it ready.

"Ok"

Cagalli had gone to swim a little farther. She liked the feeling she had when she was only surrounded by water. It was like nothing could happen to her. She was enjoying the water when suddenly someone appeared in front of her. At first she thought it was Kira, intending to scare her, but then she noticed the blue hair and green eyes.

"Athrun? What are you doing her?" _Am I dreaming again?_

Athrun just smiled and went closer to her. _Yes I am dreaming_. Her eyes travelled on his body. _Athrun's body wasn't that great in my dream! Could this mean that I am not dreaming??_

"I missed you Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes went back to his. _Did he just say what I think he had said?_ Cagalli was blushing as Ahrun was coming closer to her. _Is he going to kiss me? _Athrun continued to smile as he approached his face to her.

"Cagalli, you ok?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"I think you're beginning to get sun burned, your face is all red."

"Ah yes maybe a little."

"So, you want to play or not?"

"What?", what was he talking about.

"Volley ball. Yes or no? I think you stayed to long in the sun. You should get some water."

"No, no, I am fin, let's go play!"

Without waiting, she plunged in the water, heading to the beach. Great Cagalli. _You made a fool of yourself!_

"Dearka, what are you doing?" asked Miriallia as she saw him laying down on a deck chair.

"Can't you tell? I am getting tanned."

Miriallia frowned. She couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing sun glasses.

"Don't you think you're tanned enough?"

Dearka simply grinned at her. Some girls in bikinis past by them and suddenly it stroke her. She looked at Dearka and saw him smile appreciably.

"You a jerk!", she then turned around and left.

"If you say so."

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli had indeed planned many things for them to do during those two weeks. Already one week had gone by and they were exhausted. They had gone for a walk in the mountain, to the beach, played paint ball, and so much more. It was 5 in the afternoon and they were all half asleep in Cagalli's garden.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it, Cag?"

"One of my friends is having a beach party tonight. Care to join me?"

"Me and Lacus have decided to have an evening together, sorry sister."

"Yay, a party, with girls on bikinis. I am on!" said Dearka, regaining some energy.

"No, you're not!" protested Miriallia. "You promised me, you'll pose for me tonight!"

"Come on Milly! Please! Can't we do that another day?"

"No!"

"Damn it!"

"Don't count on me either," said Shiho, "you know how I hate those parties."

"Same with me" added Yzak.

"Come on, please I want to go" pleaded Cagalli.

"I'll go with you." Said Athrun

"Good! You better take care of my sister and not let funny guys approached her."

Cagalli wasn't listening anymore. Alone with Athrun, oh my god!

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

So? I know nothing really happened here. But I wrote chapter 7 and 8 together and I had to separate them or it would have been to long. Anyway, I will post the chapter 8 in a few days!

A la prochaine


	8. Chapter 8: Or not just friends?

**A new chapter!! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

Shiho was on her bed, reading some magazine. Cagalli was getting ready, Lacus was having her date with Kira, and Miriallia had disappeared somewhere with Dearka. She heard a low knock on her door and stopped reading. She lifted her gaze to see Yzak, standing in her doorway.

"Hi, Yzak." She said. She was getting softer when speaking to him. She had been calling him several times during the holidays and they had spoken for hours at times. She had learned to appreciate him and now she was considering him as a friend. However, she was feeling quite uncomfortable when he was physically close to her. She didn't want to admit that she was maybe feeling more than friendship feelings for him.

"Hey, he said." He entered the room and sat on the bed. "What do you think about going out tonight? We could have fun as well, in our own way."

Shiho blinked a few times. Was he asking her out? And did he just use "we" and "fun" in the same sentence?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" ha asked suspicious.

"Ha, nothing! Ok, let's go out!"

⋆⋆⋆

Kira had taken Lacus to his favourite restaurant. It wasn't an expensive one, but he liked the place and wanting Lacus to know it.

"Lacus, would you like to go for a walk in the moonlight after dinner?" Kira was blushing like he had never done before.

Lacus giggled a little. Kira was trying to be romantic, because he knew she liked it.

"Yes, Kira. I have always wanted to do that."

⋆⋆⋆

"Come on Dearka, this way!"

"How long do you plan to make us walk? Aren't we far enough from the lights of the city yet?"

"Stop complaining!"

They walked for a few more minutes before Miriallia stopped.

"Here!"

"At least!"

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli walked toward her friend's house. She ended up going alone with Athrun and she was feeling rather awkward.

"Here it is"

They had arrived in front of big mansion. Music could be heard from the street, even if there was a giant garden in front of the house. They went through it and followed the flow of students that were heading to the back of the house, which was directly connected to the beach. As soon as they arrived a girl with dark hair approached them.

"Cagalli, is that you?"

"Sonia!"

The girls jumped into each others arms, screaming like girls know how to do. Then Sonia noticed Athrun and glanced at Cagalli.

"Wow, Cag, where did you find this hottie?"

"Sonia!" Cagalli scolded, "This is Athrun my friend."

Without waiting Sonia took both of them to the bar.

"Time to drink!"

⋆⋆⋆

"So, where are going?" asked Yzak.

Shiho think for a moment before asking.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yes."

"All right then, come on!" She took him by the arm and leaded him to a little ice cream shop. It was cosy inside. Most people were tourists and students. They seated in a corner and from there spot they could hear the sound of the water.

A guy in his twenties approached same to take their order.

"What could I get you?"

"The double XXL cup, please." Said Shiho without hesitation.

"What's that?" asked Yzak, once the guy left.

"You'll see" Shiho replied with a smile.

5 minutes later, the guy came back with a really huge glass. Inside were different flavour of ice cream, covered with hot chocolate, whipped creamed and all sorts of decoration on top of it.

Yzak's eyes widened.

"You don't think we will be able to eat that?"

"You bet!" she said handing him a spoon, before taking one and plunging it in the dessert. Yzak looked at her, first with disbelief, then with amusement as she really seemed to enjoy it.

"You're incredible" he said laughing.

"I take that for a compliment"

He then began to eat and he had to admit that it was very good. Every bit had a different flavour.

"Humm, this one is so good!" exclaimed Shiho, "Try it!"

She took a spoonful of ice cream and handed it toward Yzak. He realised what she was doing and didn't know how to react at first but he finally opened his mouth allowing her to feed him.

"So?"

"Yeah it's really good!"

When they finished, Shiho took him to another place. It was a 20min walk and neither of them said anything. Yzak didn't know how to act with girls and it was even worse with girls he liked (although it was the first time he actually liked a girl.)

They finally reached their destination. They were on top of a hill and had a great view of the town. Shiho settled a blanket on the ground and laid down on it. Yzak watched her questioning?

"Come on, Yzak."

Yzak lay down next to her. Once he did, his eyes met with the starry sky. The stars seemed so close; it was as if he could catch one just by stretching his arm.

"Wow, it's incredible. I've never seen the sky like that before."

"Yeah, I don't know another place like that in earth. This is where I go when I need to be alone."

Yzak looked at her. She didn't seem sad like she usually did when she called him at nights.

"Tell me, why didn't you want to go to that party with Cagalli?"

"I told you, I don't like parties."

"Yeah, but now I want the real reason."

Shiho sighed. This guy was beginning to know too much about her.

"There are people I don't want to meet."

"Is that for the same reason you decided to go to a foreign High school?"

"Yes"

Yzak then did something he never thought he would be doing one day. He took Shiho's hand in his. Shiho was surprised by the action but she didn't take her hand back. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them speaking. Then, Yzak's phone rang and he took it from his pocket. He looked at the ID and groaned. He put it back in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer?" asked Shiho.

"No"

"Is this Flay again?"

"Yes"

Then Shiho took her hand back and seated.

"Are you really going to marry her one day?"

"Hell no! I hate this girl!"

"You hate all girls" she said a little bit sad.

"No," he said seating as well, "not all girls."

With that he turned Shiho's face toward his and kissed her. She was taken aback at first. She never would have thought Yzak was capable of such actions. She wanted to pull back at first, but then she was feeling so good there with him that she didn't find the will. It had been so long since she felt this good. For the time of the kiss, she forgot everything.

⋆⋆⋆

Dearka had his feet in the water, taking the pose for Miriallia.

"Ok, now play with the water." ordered Miriallia.

Dearka did as he was said and began to play in the water. Soon, he was completely wet and the shirt he was wearing was sticking to his body. Miriallia blushed a little but concentrated on her work. When her film was over, she turned around to change it. She was going through the stuff of her bag, looking for a new film when Dearka lifted her up and ran in the water.

"Dearka, let me down!"

"Why should I be the only one to get wet?"

Miriallia struggled to free from his grasp but couldn't. She already couldn't see the beach and began to panic.

"Let go of me, please." She now sounded terrified.

"As you wish."

He literally threw her in the water, laughing. But for Miriallia, it wasn't the least amusing. She started struggling in the water.

"Oh, come on Milly, do you think I am that stupid to think that you're actually drowning."

"Help me!", Miriallia pleaded.

She disappeared under the water. Dearka decided to wait until she couldn't take it anymore. After maybe 20 seconds, he began to get worried.

"Come on Milly. It's not funny anymore!"

Still nothing.

"Shit"

He plunged into the water, soon finding Miriallia and went back to the fresh air. Miriallia coughed a little before putting her arms around Dearka's neck as if he was a lifebelt. Dearka swam back to the beach and put her down on the sand.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, still shacking.

"Looks like I am always here to safe you." Dearka joked.

"And thank to whom I almost got drown?"

"You should have told us that you didn't know how to swim."

"You would have make fun of me."

"Allright then," said Dearka, "tomorrow I'll teach you how to swim! Come on," he added, "let's get you something to drink."

Miriallia followed, too tired by her experience to protest.

⋆⋆⋆

Athrun and Cagalli were completely drunk. They were dancing, or should I say, moving together. They were holding on one another to find their balance.

"Athrun," began Cagalli, "you know, I have been thinking a looooot about you. I even dreamt, of you and me, making out in the sea."

"Oh", was Athrun replied, "what a nice dream. I also dreamt that I was making out with you, but I was awake at the time."

"Ho ho," exclaimed Sonia, when she arrived next to the couple, "you better go home and have a good night of sleep you two."

"Yeah, I am tired" said Cagalli, rubbing her eyes like a child.

They went out and walked the long of the beach.

"Where is your house, Cagalli?"

"This way, don't worry, I remember."

The staggered for a moment until Athrun fell, dragging Cagalli with him. Cagalli had felt on top of him. She lifted her head, and looked in Athrun's eyes.

"I want to kiss you." She simply said.

"I want to kiss you too."

"So, if you're both ok, maybe we can."

"I guess."

They went closer and kissed. Athrun, was feeling Cagalli's body on top of him and it was enough to make him want more. He rolled over in the sand to be the one on top. His hands soon travelled, all over Cagalli's body who responded with a lot of enthusiasm.

⋆⋆⋆

Kira and Lacus were walking, hand in hand, along the beach. Kira had offered a beautiful necklace with a heart shape pendant to Lacus. Kira glanced at Lacus and saw that she was staring at her pendant.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much, thank you Kira. But you know, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I know. I just wanted you to have something symbolizing our love."

Kira stopped, took both Lacus' hands in his before leaning down to kiss her. Their kiss was becoming more heated as time went by. It was no more the chaste kisses they had shared at the beginning. They were enjoying each other taste when their heard some moaning. They stopped kissing and look where the sounds seemed to come from. In the dark they saw two forms, lying in the sand. From where they were, Kira and Lacus could make the clothes around the locked in couple. Kira and Lacus, understanding they were watching a couple in their lovemaking suddenly went red, and decided go the other way.

⋆⋆⋆

_I am cold_, thought Cagalli, her eyes still closed. She moved a little to get closer from the source of warm coming from her side. She touched the bare skin and asked to herself _Is Lacus sleeping clotheless?_ Then she felt something strange. She was lying on something that wasn't her bed. That's when she opened her eyes. The moon was letting her place to the sun and everything was silent around. She saw the clothes around her and noticed that she was completely naked. She heard a noise coming from her side. She turned her head and saw Athrun, as naked as she was, sleeping. Then she remembered. The party, Athrun and her drinking, Athrun and her walking on the beach, Athrun and her making out, Athrun and her having sex. She couldn't hold it any longer!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

I know, I know! Please don't yell at me for this! But constructive remarks are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9 : Big mistake

**So sorry for the waiting. But I had some family problems that were my priorities! Anyway I'll do my best to update more often.**

A big thanks to Housenka for her interest in this story.

**Chapter ****9**

Athrun suddenly woke up hearing Cagalli screaming. His head was painful but he tried to forget it and focused his attention to the girl next to him.

"What's happening?"

Cagalli had a disoriented look on her face and she was trying to cover her body from his view. Athrun realised that she was naked and then looked at himself. Then he remembered what they had done the night before.

"Oh shit!" was all he was able to say.

He grabbed his shirt, the only clothes that he could actually grabbed without showing too much of his body and give it to Cagalli. She took it willingly and quickly covered herself. Athrun then grabbed the rest of their clothes and they dressed still not speaking any word.

Athrun couldn't take this silence anymore and he decided to speak first. They couldn't stay like that; they needed to talk it through.

"Cagalli, I-" he bagan but was cut off by Cagalli's shaking voice.

"Can't we talk about it later? I am not feeling very well right now."

Athrun considered her for a moment. Indeed, she didn't look so well. She had gotten herself drunk, had her first sexual experience, and had slept naked in the sand, all in one night. The least he could do was to let her a little rest. They could have this conversation later, it wouldn't change anything anyway.

"Ok" he murmured.

They walked back to Cagalli's house. Before they entered it, Caglli stopped Athrun.

"Wait."

Athrun turned around and looked at her. She was staring at everything except at him since he had awoke and now it was the turn of her feet to be stare at. He waited for her to speak.

"Please, don't… don't tell anyone…especially Kira."

"Don't worry, I don't want to die yet." He said very seriously.

They entered the house silently, not wanting to wake up anyone especially not Kira. Cagalli went to her room in a hurry and was glad when she saw that Lacus wasn't here. She collapsed on her bed and starred at the ceiling.

"What have I done?"

Her head was painful as well as her legs (but she didn't to think about this part of her body.) Exhausted physically and emotionally she finally fell asleep to wake up a few hours later. Still no sign of Lacus. Se got up and took a long shower. She scrubbed her body as if she could erase what happened last night like.

⋆⋆⋆

Shiho awoke this morning with a smile on her lips. For the first time since months she had had a good night. No bad dreams. She thought about her moment with Yzak on the hill, from the moment he kissed her until they reached her house when he told her that they should keep their relation a secret as he didn't want to have his parents and worse of it Flay on his back. Shiho was ok with that as she was not ready to be in the middle of a fight involving her room mate.

She went downstairs to have her breakfast. Dearka and Miriallia were having an argument about their evening and Yzak was eating his corn flakes. When he saw Shiho arrived, he slightly smiled (not enough for Dearka to notice anything strange) and she answered the same way.

"Hey guys, what are you doing this morning."

"I am going to teach how to swim to Milly." Dearka announced proudly.

Miriallia made a face but didn't protest. Shiho looked at her surprised. So did Yzak.

"Yes, I don't know how to swim! No big deal."

Shiho didn't insist as Miriallia looked embarrassed enough.

⋆⋆⋆

Lacus and Kira entered the house and found Athrun watching TV while drinking orange juice.

"Where do you guys have you been?"he asked them

"We slept in the open." Replied Kira smiling.

Athrun winced wondering what Kira would do if he knew that he had done the same with his sister.

"What about you ? How was the party?"

Athrun instantly froze.

"Yeah, good."

Athrun quicly left the room, to escape Kira's questioned. He had to talk to Cagalli but now was not the time. Cagalli looked very upset when he left her. He would have preferred to see her angry, hitting him. He shouldn't have accepted this drinking contest. But now was to late for regrets.

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli discretely left her house paying extra care not to cross Athrun. She went to the back door and cross her back side garden to arrive at Shiho's house. She was about to knock on the door when it opened. Miriallia was with Dearka and judging by the towel they had on their shoulder they were heading to the beach. Cagalli tried to be herself as she said;

"He guys, what are you up to?"

"We're going to swim."

"Ok, are we meeting for lunch?"

"Yeah, Shiho said that we're going to visit some natural reserve this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

Cagalli had consciously planned their holidays but right now she didn't remember anything she had written on her list of things to do.

"So see you later."

"See you."

She entered the house hoping that Shiho would be alone. Unfortunately, Yzak was here. They were chatting in a unusual civilized way, but Cagalli was too preoccupied to notice.

"Wow, Cagalli, you look like someone who drank too much last night."

"Yeah, maybe a little."

Cagalli looked at her feet and Shiho noticed the lack of enthusiasm in Cagalli's behaviour. She instantly understood that something was wrong.

"The skirt is upstairs, but you should try it, I'm not sure it'll fit you."

Cagalli seemed to be lost for a second but quickly nod.

"Ah, ok."

"Let's go." Shiho took her by the arm and they left Yzak alone.

Once in Shiho's room, Cagalli sighed and sat on the bed.

"Spill it out."

Cagalli considered her friend for a second. It was impossible for her to hide something to her friend. So, she directly told her what happened.

"Yesterday I got drunk and this morning I woke up naked on the beach with Athrun." She said the last part very quickly but Shiho hadn't missed one piece.

"You mean… you and Athrun… You…"

"Yeah."

"Wow" was all Shiho was able to say.

She sat on her bed next to Cagalli and put a comforting arm around Cagalli's shoulder. They stayed silent for a moment before Cagalli spoke again.

"Shiho, could you ask your sister for some day after pill?"

Shiho's sister was working in the general hospital as well as studying to become a nurse. Shiho looked at Cagalli as if she had turned blue.

"Are you crazy? She'll think it's for me!"

"You can say it's for one of your friend."

Shiho saw the look in Cagalli's eyes. How could she refuse something so important to the one who hadn't turned her back to her when she was in trouble.

"Ok, I'll phone her."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

She took the phone and dialled her sister number.

⋆⋆⋆

Miriallia was staring at the sea sceptically. She had water only to her ankles but was already uneasy. Dearka wanted to teach her how o swim but now she wasn't so sure about it. Was Dearka a realiable teacher? She turned around to see where he was. She wasn't surprised to find him chatting with two blond girls in very short bikinis. She pondered. Why was she so attracted by this guy who only took interest in slutty girls?

Miriallia saw one the girls put her hand on Dearka's arm.

"Say, why don't you come to have a drink with us?"

Dearka looked tempted, but he answered without any hesitation.

"Sorry girls, but I promised this little girl over there to teach her how to swim."

_Little girl_. Now Miriallia was fuming. Suddenly she noticed the water had come to her thigh. Watching Dearka, she hadn't noticed that she had gone this far from the sea side. She looked up and silently pried for Dearka to come. He seemed to notice her discomfort and resumed his talk with the two gilrs to join her.

"Let's begin before you drawn yourself."

⋆⋆⋆

At twelve, Miriallia knew how to float on her back without drawning, Dearka was wondering how long it would take to have her swimming alone, Kira and Lacus knew each other tonsils a lot better, Athrun had a headache because of too much thinking, Shiho and Cagalli had gone to the hospital to see Shiho's sister pretending one of their friend was in big trouble (a lie that Shiho's sister seemed to trust), and Yzak was bored to death as every one left without thinking he would be alone.

They met up at Shiho's place each one of them lost in their thoughts. Yzak was discreetly watching Shiho who seemed trouble. Was she regretting what had happened last night? No, she hadn't seemed upset in the morning. Then he looked at Cagalli, who seemed even more upset. Athrun's mood didn't seem much better. Miriallia looked angry but considering that she had spent all morning with Dearka it was normal. Dearka was grinning as always and Lacus and Kira were starring at each other clearly wanting to explore each other mouth once again.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is someone dead?" he couldn't take this silence anymore.

"Now that you say it, it sure is quiet. Cagalli are you ok?" Kira asked as he realised that he hadn't heard his sister cursing.

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

"So," Shiho went to help her friend, "are you ready to go to the reserve?"

"Yeah, let's go." Cagalli answered with an enthusiasm she wasn't feeling.

During all the afternoon, Shiho had tried to comfort her friend and at some point Cagalli relaxed and went back to her old self. Miriallia was taking many photos, founding every animal so cute. Even Yzak had found great interest in their visit, especially when he saw the Hyenas so aggressive. Athrun didn't try to talk to Cagalli has she had expected. In a way, it was upseting her. It was like he didn't care about her but then she thought that there was nothing to say and that nothing could be said to change what had happened. However she realised she was wrong as Athrun went to talk to her as she was cleaning the dishes. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was quite unusual for Cagalli to be at a lack of word. But she did not had to think at what to say for long as Athrun talked first.

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry for what happened."

"You're not the only one at fault." Yes, it was her fault as much as his and blaming him would be unfair.

"Listen, I don't want this to destroy our friendship. I really enjoy spending time with you and I don't want this to spoil everything."

She looked at him. He didn't want to loose her friendship. Somewhat it reassured Cagalli to know that Athrun wasn't the type of guy to sleep with a girl and do as nothing had happened.

"I don't want it either."

⋆⋆⋆

As days went by everything went back to normal. Athrun and Cagalli and locked the fact that they had sex in the back of their mind and decided to enjoy their time altogether. Soon enough the last day of their holidays on Orb arrived and they decided to spent their last evening at the summer town festival. The girls had decided to wear yukatas.

"Thank you, Shiho, for lending me a yukata." Said Miriallia.

"You're welcome. Green is a colour which really suits you."

"I think I am not going to be able to breath in mine." Complained Lacus.

"Hey it's not my fault if your breast is so big." Cagalli defended herself.

"I'm sure Kira is not complaining about that." Miriallia added.

The girls laughed as they headed downstairs.

"It's about time." Yzak welcomed them.

Interiorly, he had to admit that what he was seeing was worse waiting. The girls were beautiful.

At the festival, they played game, ate, tried to catch a fish and around 10 looked for a good spot to watch the firework. They sat in the grass as they waited for it to begin.

Lacus and Kira were in each other arms, dreading the moment they would have to separate in the morning for a month. Athrun and Cagalli were chatting as nothing had happened between them during these 2 weeks, Miriallia (who was now swimming like Laure Manaudou) was explaining to Dearka what she had in mind for her project in September. Although Dearka wasn't interested in Miriallia the way she would like, they had developed a close relationship.

Yzak and Shiho had managed to see each other while the others were sleeping over the week. Shiho wanted to say to their friends that they were going out together but Yzak protested saying that if Dearka knew the whole school would know as soon as they go in September. When the firework started and everyone left their head, Yzak took Shiho's hand in his. They all savoured their last evening together each one of them thinking that these 2 weeks had been the best holidays they had.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Laure Manaudou is the French Champion in swimming competition. She also is World Champion I some categories.

And last point. Last week a French singer (and a good one) died from cystic fibrosis (if you don't know what it is, please have a look in a dictionary) at the age of 23. Too young to die don't you think? Transplantation could have saved him and could save many others. So please ask for an organs donation card (or whatever it is called in English). It won't serve you to anything once your dead (in a long time I hope) and it could save lives. I know it's not very joyful but it is important.


	10. Chapter 10 : Back to school

**Don't own anything, except my freedom of thought.**

**Enjoy and please review. I want to know what you think about it.**

**Chapter 10**

Cagalli burst into Shiho's room and jumped onto her still sleeping friend.

"I got them, I got them!!" screamed Cagalli.

Shiho looked at her clock to see that it was just 8.

"Grr What are you talking about? It better be important to spoil my LAST occasion to stay in bed VERY late."

"Yes it is. Didn't you hear me? I got them!"

"You got what, dammit?" Now she was getting angry.

"My periods" Cagalli acted like she had win to the lottery.

"Oh, finally. I told you if you hadn't be so stressed about them, you would have had it long before. Now can you let me enjoy what is last of my night. I'm sure you still haven't finished packing."

"Yeah. Anyway we'll come to pick you up at 11, so get ready."

Cagalli ran outside and Shiho decided to enjoy her bed some more. She thought about what was waiting for her today. She would see Yzak again. At this thought she smiled. It amazed her how she enjoyed talking to him for hours. She had completely opened up to him and now she just wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, Yzak was engaged to Flay and they had to hide their relationship. Maybe they could at least tell their friends. If they threatened to scalp Dearka maybe he won't say anything. She sighed and decided to get ready.

⋆⋆⋆

Yzak and Dearka arrived in the afternoon. They had just passed through the main gate when Flay jumped on Yzak's back.

"Darling, I missed you so much!"

"Get off me, woman!"

"No, I am your fiancée. I can do whatever I want with you."

It was enough to get Yzak in the worst mood ever. Without a word, he grabbed her wrists and clasped them until the girl cried in pain and let go of him.

"Yzak, you hurt me!"

"Serves you right, next time you'll know better not to come too close."

Dearka laugh at the girl who ran away crying.

"Such a good husband you will be." Mocked the blond guy.

Yzak didn't respond as they went to their room.

⋆⋆⋆

Miriallia looked at herself in the mirror. She had gotten tanned during the holidays and she had also made effort to lose some weight. She hoped Dearka would notice. She was feeling so stupid doing all this things for a guy. A knock on the door was heard and went to open it.

"Lacus!"

"Miriallia!"

The girls hugged each other.

"I am so happy to see you again, said Lacus sincerely, let's go I saw Shiho and Cagalli from my window and I have been dying to see you girls."

"Really? And Kira I suppose."

Lacus blushed. She had seen Kira as well and she wanted to give him more than a gentle hug. Miriallia smiled at her friend's shyness.

"Let's go!"

⋆⋆⋆

By dinner they were altogether. Flay and Meer were sending cold glances in their direction. Flay to Yzak who was to busy to glance at Shiho to notice and Meer to Lacus who was to busy to glance at Kira to notice. She was disappointed to see Lacus and Kira still together. Cagalli was acting like nothing special had arrived with Athrun.

"Hey Milly, didn't your parents feed you? You're too thin!" exclaimed Dearka who had still not understand that a girl is very susceptible on her weight.

"Mind your own business!"

"You were prettier before."

Miriallia went completely red by the comment. Had he use the word pretty to described her? No he had only said prettier which was quite different. Lacus saw the embarrassment of her friend and quickly changed the subject.

"Have you seen Flay's new hairstyle? That's awful!"

"Please, don't say her name in front of me, ever." Complained Yzak.

"Yzakky have problems with his lovely fiancée?" mocked Cagalli.

"Shut up."

He took his tray, mumbled a see you guys, cast a quick glance at Shiho before leaving. A few minutes later Shiho got up from her chair.

"I am going to clean up my things, see you guys."

Once she was out of the canteen, she took the stairs that leaded to the top floor. When she arrived, Yzak was there sitting on the floor looking at the sunset. She went to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Yzak didn't say anything but put an arm around her shoulder.

"So, begin Shiho, how is it going with your so delicious fiancée? I'm sure you got closer during the holidays" she said with a smile.

"I'm planning to buy her a ring. An engagement ring."

"Great, I'm sure she'd be more than pleased."

"Yeah, but I need someone to help me do that."

"Ok I can play the fiancée if you want."

Yzak laughed, which was rare for him. He liked how Shiho managed to speak about Flay without getting angry and laugh at the situation. He then turned toward her and kissed her for the first time since the holidays.

⋆⋆⋆

"I don't think it's a good idea" said Dearka.

"Same here!" added Yzak.

"Come on guys, it's no as difficult as it's seems." Objected Cagalli.

They were at the skating rink for their first week end back together. They had decided to spend this first evening out there either if some of same had never tried ice skating before.

"We'll teach you." Added Kira.

"I don't want you to teach me!" said Dearka.

"Ok then I'll teach you, proposed Cagalli, here take my hand."

Dearka did as he was commanded to and grabbed Cagalli's hand, unsteady on his ice skates. Kira and Lacus were already skating around and Athrun stayed near Cagalli to help her with Dearka. Miriallia and Shiho waited for Yzak to join them.

"Come on Yzak, don't be afraid." Said Miriallia

"Who said I was afraid!" He got up and managed to enter the rink without falling, but when he let go of the edge of the barrier, his arms went flying to try to get steady but he finally ended on his butt. The girls laughed and Miriallia took her camera to immortalize the instant.

"If you take this photo, I swear you'll regr-"

**CLICK**

Miriallia looked at him amused before saying:

"If you want to erase it, you'll have to come for it."

With that she left to take photos of her others friend. She felt a LOT better on the ice than in the water.

Shiho looked at Yzak on the floor and handed him her hand.

"Come on, if you stay on the floor you'll get cold."

⋆⋆⋆

Cagalli was fighting to keep Dearka on his feet while explaining to him how to position himself.

"How come you guys don't know how to skate?" she complained.

Dearka made a face.

"Look at me. Do I look like a guy spending his time ice skating?"

Cagalli laughed at the comment.

An hour later, Dearka was able to skate by himself and Cagalli left him to skate faster. She liked going fast and avoiding the people at the last seconds.

"Hey Cagalli" Athrun called her.

"What?"

"What do you say about a little race?" proposed Athrun very seriously.

Cagalli smiled.

"Ok, let's bet something."

"Ok, but what?"

Cagalli thought about it for a second.

"The looser have to be the slave of the winner for one whole week."

"Deal."

"KIRA!, Cried Cagalli, we need a referee!"

After a quite discussion on the race, Cagalli and Athrun waited for Kira to give the start. When he did, they started skating not in circle but all the way across the rink. Everybody had gathered to see who would win.

"Athrun, of course" said Shiho, confident in her friend's capacity.

"No way a woman can beat him." Replied Yzak. and received a hit form Shiho.

Miriallia was taking many pictures getting closer but had to pay attention to the others skaters.

"I'll better go to Milly. With her luck, someone might crush on her." Said Dearka skating toward his friend.

"Do you think he has feelings for her?" asked Lacus who knew Miriallia had some for the tanned boy.

"No, said Yzak, he cares about her, God knows why and that's it. Dearka is a playboy who doesn't care about the girls he goes out with. Trust me, he has respect only for his friends."

Lacus and Shiho looked at Yzak and then at each other. They were thinking the same. Poor Miriallia.

"20 seconds left." Exclaimed Kira.

The girls looked at the couple fighting. Athrun had the advantage.

"Dammit, Cagalli, you can't loose." Cried Shiho to her blonde friend.

The effect on Cagalli was instant. It was as if wings were coming from her back as she suddenly gained speed and passed ahead of Athrun just before Kira cried _Time's up!_

Cagalli and Athrun stopped, Cagalli smilling.

"You're my slave for one damn long whole week, Zala."

"I can't believe it. I've been beaten by a girl! No way!"

Cagalli turned to Shiho.

"Thanks, BF!"

"Welcome, BF."

⋆⋆⋆

Shiho was walking toward her classroom when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Before she had the time to say anything, Yzak was kissing her. She relaxed and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You scared me, you know."

"Sorry, but I have been dying to kiss you since yesterday."

"Maybe we could tell our friend. We would be able to act like a real couple at least in front of them."

Yzak sighed.

"Come on Yzak, if we threaten Dearka enough, I'm sure he won't tell anyone."

Shiho could see Yzak wasn't too thrilled by the idea.

"At least let me tell Cagalli. She is my best friend and I have never kept secret from her."

"Ok, but only Cagalli, at least for now."

Shiho smiled and kissed Yzak before leaving the room.

⋆⋆⋆

Athrun sighed. He had lost against Cagalli and now he had to do whatever she asked. For now this wasn't to bad. She only asked him to carry her bag for the week.

"thank you boy." Cagalli said as they arrived in their classroom.

"_Boy?_ Don't push it."

"Whatever. Tonight, you'll help me with this science project due for next week."

"But I have basket practice tonight."

Cagalli cast him a dark glare.

"Ok, fine, I'll be here."

"Good boy!"

Athrun sighed. Again.

⋆⋆⋆

"Miriallia!"

Miriallia turned around and saw Tolle coming to her. She had tried to avoid being alone with him but right now she had no escape. The corridor was empty.

"Hi, Tolle."

"So, how is your project going?"

"Not bad at all. What about yours?"

"All the same… Miriallia, did you think about my proposition? You know the one before the holidays."

"Tolle, I-" she began but was cut off.

"Milly!"

They turned around to see Dearka coming up to them. Miriallia sighed in relief. Dearka always at rescue.

"Hi, Tolle, how are you?"

"Fine." Was Tolle intimidated reply.

Dearka noticed it and tried to understand why Tolle was intimidated by him. Then it stroke him. Tolle was interested in Miriallia.

"Sorry guy, I'm bothering you in your sweet talking."

Miriallia turned angrily at Dearka but he didn't notice.

"You two will make a great couple! Well good luck, buddy."

Dearka left leaving Miriallia at a loss. She got angrier and suddenly turned to Tolle.

"Let's go out together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's say Saturday evening, does that suit you?"

"Of course!"

"Then, see you!"

She left Tolle completely obvious at what had happened and went in her room to pass her nerves on some of Dearka's pictures.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

Sorry but that's it for now! I have such a headache I can't continue typing anymore! I hate it happening when I feel inspire (although I don't think what I write is very good) Anyway next chapter is ready on my mine and I'll type it as soon as I can.

Take care!


	11. Chapter 11 : Slave

I am so sorry for the long update. But I am working and I am also planning a trip to the end of the world! So I don't have much time left to write (if we can call this little story full of mistakes writing) Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think about it.

I don't own GS

**Chapter 11**

Cagalli sure knew how to torture someone. During the week Athrun had done things he never thoughts he would ever do in his life. But now it was the worst. Cagalli had actually ordered him to go to the nursery and ask for tampons. He could manage this part, but what he couldn't go through with dignity was the second part of Cagalli's demand. He had to enter the girls changing room to hand it over to her. And here he was in front of the girls ?? ready to enter. If he didn't go, Cagalli would probably found something even worse for him to do. He took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as he did, the girls started to scream and to hit him with everything they could find. He managed to go to Cagalli and handed her what she had asked for. The blonde girl was smiling, happy with her idea. The girls had stopped screaming and were glancing at Cagalli and Athrun.

"Thank you, my boy."

"Cagalli, you didn't…" asked Shiho, not believing that Cagalli could have so twisted idea.

"Oh yes I did."

Shiho turned to Athrun and looked at him with pity. Then Athrun turned around and left feeling more ashamed than never.

⋆⋆⋆

Lacus and Miriallia were in maths class not really paying attention to the lesson, as they were "talking" via pieces of paper.

_Meer is really scary. The other day, I found her testing some of my creams._

**Really? Wow she is completely obsessed by your ****appearance. Why does she want to resemble you this much? If this continues, she'll want Kira as well…**

_I won't let her. Do you meet Dearka later?_

**Yeah I have to shoot him while he is playing football.**

_Is there any progress between you two._

Miriallia hesitated a moment before answering.

**No. Actually I'm going ****out with Tolle this week end.**

"WHAT?"

Lacus had spoken the word out loud and now the teacher was looking at her, questioningly, as well as everyone in the classroom.

"Is there a problem, Miss Clyne?"

Lacus quickly composed herself before replying:

"Actually, yes. I am sorry but I really don't understand the last equation."

"Let's show you once again. If you take 3……."

Lacus sighed in relief and stopped her "discussion" with Miriallia.

At the end of the class, Miriallia took the direction of the football field. She didn't want to see Dearka but the exhibition was planned for Christmas and she had no time to waste. He had encouraged her to go out with Tolle. He really did not see her as anything but a friend. Miriallia sighed. Going out with Tolle wasn't such a good idea in the end.

⋆⋆⋆

On his last day being a slave for Cagalli, Athrun was waiting for her to come out from the dormitory. He hoped she wouldn't come up with some weird idea as breaking into the cafeteria kitchen to steal something to eat for the blonde at 3 in the morning like he had to do 2 days ago.

"Good morning, Athrun. You ready for your very last day of torture."

Athrun winced. It didn't sound good at all. However he forced a smile and was ready to reply when Shiho called Cagalli from behind.

"Cag, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Ok." She turned to Athrun to give him some orders.

"I want to be sitted near the back windows for my breakfast and I want to eat 4 toasts, not to burnt, blueberry jam, unsalted butter, a coffee with 1 and a half sugar, with some milk and an orange juice with a straw. A blue Straw. It has to be ready when I am coming."

Athrun literally fly to the cafeteria which was full of students. How come he was going to get everything Cagalli wanted by the time she arrives. He saw Kira a little ahead in the queue and went to him.

"Hey Athrun, what's up?"

"Your sister is killing me!"

⋆⋆⋆

"So, what's up?" Cagalli looked at her friend and saw that something was bothering her.

"I have something to tell you, but first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

Shiho was anxious. How her friend was going to react. Maybe, she wouldn't be so thrilled about her having a boyfriend. She took a deep breath before saying it.

"Ok, I am seeing someone."

"WHAT? Who is this? Is he good enough for you? Does he treat you well?"

As she had expected, Cagalli reacted in a strong way. Shiho sighed once again. Cagalli couldn't avoid acting like a father would do with his daughter.

"Calm down and I'll tell you everything."

Cagalli instantly calmed herself.

"Good. You know him, it's Yzak." Shiho was looking at her feet not wanting to see her friend's look.

And Cagalli's eyes went wide but she knew better but to interrupt her friend when she had decided to open up.

"He helped me a lot when I had my nightmares and I kind of come to like his company."

Shiho glanced at her friend and saw her smiling. Was she approving of her going out with Yzak?

"Say something, scream, tell me you're not happy about that, anything, but don't stay silent." pleaded Shiho who wasn't used to Cagalli keeping silent.

"I'm sure Yzak would be good for you. But why do you want to keep it a secret? That's wonderful if you two are in love."

"F.L.A.Y" Shiho spelled

"Oh" was Cagalli's reply.

"So, you're not mad at me." Asked Shiho.

"If he makes you happy, then I am happy. But I swear that if he makes you cry, I'll tear him into pieces!" Cagalli replied very seriously.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the boys were already eating breakfast, except for Athrun who was running to reach the table with his tray before Cagalli. She approached the table a patted Yzak's shoulder.

"I am counting on you." She told him.

"What for?" he asked surprised.

Then he notice, Shiho avoiding his gaze and then understand. She had told her friend about them.

"You're weird, blondie." Was Dearka's comment.

"You're the one to talk!" she replied giving him a not so gentle slap on his back.

She seated the moment Athrun put the tray on the table. She looked at it. Everything she had ordered was here but the straw wasn't blue but pink. Athrun was mentally getting ready for what he was sure was going to come but to his surprise nothing came.

"Good" said Cagalli before drinking some of her coffee.

Athrun sighed. 16 hours left before freedom.

⋆⋆⋆

Miriallia was nervous. After classes she had to meet with Tolle. They were going to have dinner before going to the cinema to see some creepy film. Tolle must expect from her to get scarred and to look comfort in his chest. Well, if she was really scary it might happen but honestly Tolle was not as gorgeous as Dearka. Since the first day she had seen Dearka topless he had become her ideal. She would compare every guy with him and till now she hadn't found any guy capable to surpass him. At least physically. This guy was a total jerk. Maybe going out with Tolle would be a good thing. Maybe, with his gentleness he would make her forget about Dearka. Maybe.

Soon enough the last class ended and Miriallia went to the front gate to meet with Tolle. He was already there holding a single rose in his hands. Miriallia smiled. Maybe this evening won't be as bad as she had expected. Maybe.

⋆⋆⋆

The group had decided to play cards in the student's hall waiting for Miriallia's return.

"Athrun, I want crisps." Demanded Cagalli.

"Yeah, me too!" exclaimed Shiho.

Athrun groaned. _3 hours to go. Be brave Athrun!! _He got up.

"OK"

"Wow, I want a slave too!" continued Shiho.

"I am sure someone here would be more than pleased to be your slave." Cagalli murmured, loud enough only for Shiho to hear.

Shiho looked at Cagalli and smiled. She then looked at Yzak in front of her and smiled even more.

"I have got enough to play cards, can't we play at another game?" asked Kira, tired to lose.

"What about truth or dare?" proposed Dearka.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"What? It may be girly, but it is fun! Especially the dares."

"Oh, let's play that." Said Lacus happily.

"Ok since I proposed I am beginning." He scanned his friends face before stopping his eyes on Kira. "Since you wanted to play something else, let's begin with you. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How lame," exclaimed Dearka, "Ok so did you make it with Lacus?"

Kira and Lacus went instantly red from head to toe.

"That's none of your business!" exclaimed Kira.

"Well if you refuse to say it, you'll get a dare."

"Ok, give me a dare!"

"Hé hé hé, I dare you to kiss Lacus –but a real kiss, not some innocent peck- for one entire minute in the middle of the hall."

"What?"

"It's ok Kira let's do it." Said Lacus.

She got up, took Kira by the hand and led him to the middle of the room filled with student. She then kissed him passionately. The group all watched amazed by Lacus behaviour.

"Is it me or Lacus seems very happy about the dare?" Asked Cagalli.

In the back of the room, Meer also watched the scene. Suddenly she got up and left the mess.

"You're going to pay for this, Lacus Clyne!"

After the minute had passed they came back to the table, Kira with a stupid smile on his face.

"It's your turn Kira." Said Lacus as if nothing had happened.

"Well, let's see! Hum…Shiho, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said without hesitation.

And they go on like that until the only one who was left was Dearka. It was Cagalli's turn to truth or dare someone.

"Dearka, I dare you to kiss the first girl who will enter the room, even if she has not your beauty criteria, even if it's a teacher."

"OK, blondie."

They waited for the door to open. It did, but then a guy entered the room. They waited some more and this time a girl entered. Miriallia. Dearka hesitated for a second and looked at Cagalli.

"A dare is a dare, come on!" she encouraged him.

"Ok! But I don't want her to bruise my splendid face. She'll slap me for sure."

"I don't care just go."

Dearka got up and went to Miriallia who was with Tolle. She didn't look so well and Tolle felt embarrassed. What had happened between the two? If he had done anything to her, he would give him a piece of his mind..

"Hey, Milly!"

Miriallia turned and suddenly saw Dearka coming very close to her and the next second, he was kissing her. She was too shocked to react. Tolle just watched in disbelief.

"She hasn't slapped him yet." Commented Cagalli.

"Maybe it'll take longer than you think." Added Lacus.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't notice that she's attracted by Dearka!" answered Shiho.

"What? No!"

Cagalli turned her attention back to the couple still kissing. Then Dearka turned around.

"I did it! But I have to say that I am happy it wasn't Flay or a teacher entering the room."

Then it hit Miriallia. He had kissed her because of a stupid game. What she had thought could be the happiest moment of her life so far, turned to be the worst. She turned around Dearka and faced him.

"You're a total jerk!"

"Here it comes." Commented Cagalli.

Next second, Miriallia slapped Dearka before leaving the room, running.

"Miriallia wait!" cried Tolle, but she had already left. "Who are you to kiss her like that? She went out with me tonight! You stay away from her from now on."

Dearka watched Tolle amused. Lacus and Shiho had left behind Miriallia and Dearka soon left with Yzak and Kira.

Cagalli and Athrun were left behind to tidy up the table from the cards and cans they had drank.

Athrun watched the time.

"If you want to order me a last thing, you have 2 minutes left."

"Actually yes, there is a last thing I want you to do." Cagalli's cheeks went red.

"What is it?" asked Athrun curiously.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Cagalli didn't repeat and watched away, her cheeks completely red. Athrun pondered. Why asking that all of a sudden. Cagalli hadn't shown any sign to him. Of course, she had been very friendly with him but it had been this way since they met each. The fact that they shared one night together didn't changed anything. But obviously he was wrong. If she wanted him to kiss her, she must have some feelings for him. She was so cute when she was acting shy. Athrun smiled and cupped her chin in his hand lifting it. He bent down and kissed her very gently. Cagalli was enjoying Athrun's kiss wondering why she had asked him for that. Athrun was his best male friend. She had fun with him and she did not want to lose this friendship. On the other way, he hadn't protested when she had asked him to kiss her. _Stop thinking, Cagalli. Enjoy while you can!_ A little voice inside her head told her. But then the light flashed on and off signalling the students that it was time to go back to the dormitory. Athrun broke the kiss.

"Midnight."

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

So? Not enough Kira and Lacus scene I know but it's not my fault I don't like their personality (too sweet).

In the next chapter Meer will go onto action and you will know how it went between Tolle and Miriallia (I have to find ideas first)

See you soon


	12. Chapter 12 : Mad!

Hi everyone! I know, I know, shame on me. I haven't updated this story for a long long time. Well, here are the reasons. First I went to Japan (happiness) and it took me quite some time to planned everything, then I came back home and looked for a job. I actually did find one in November and since then; I have been a lot more busy. I have health problems that oblige me to go to a physical therapist (as I call it, my torture sessions) and as if it was not enough I lost my grandmother before Christmas. Right now my mind is not very clear and I'm trying to sort out everything that goes wrong with me in order to fell better. I don't know why I'm writing all that here. Probably because I can't talk as I would at home and that I don't know any of you personally. Anyway here is a new chapter. I hope I would be able to update soon…

* * *

The following morning at 8 (quite early for a Sunday), Cagalli had her eyes wide open. She was thinking about the last order she had given to Athrun. Why had she asked for a kiss? She knew she was attracted by Athrun but asking him out of the blue to kiss her was another story. And why Athrun hadn't protested? He had when she had asked him to go get tampons. He even seemed quite happy to fulfill her mistress' order. She had been so preoccupied by the fact that she may be pregnant that she hadn't take the time to ponder about her feelings for Athrun. Cagalli sighed and got up. Some fresh air and a good breakfast would change her mind. She took a quick shower got dressed and went out. Ms Walker looked at her strangely. How come Cagalli was up so early on a Sunday morning? Cagalli didn't notice and walked to the cafeteria. There weren't any queue and she grabbed a black coffee and some toast before looking up for the first time since she went out. Then she saw him. He was looking at her from his seat. He made a move to tell her to come seat with him. Cagalli sighed again but went to him.

"Good morning Cagalli."

"'Morning." She sat down in front of him but avoided his gaze. Athrun seemed to notice and smiled.

"Do you, by any chance, regret what you asked me to do yesterday?" he asked without detour.

Cagalli thought for a second. What should she answer? If she said yes, they would continue their friendship until either of same is bored of their little game. If she said no… What would happen? What if Athrun didn't share her feelings? What they had done last summer she couldn't have done it with anyone else but was it the same for him? _Come on, Cagalli_, she thought, _be true to yourself like you've always been_. She looked up at him.

"No, I don't."

Athrun leaned on the table enough to reach her lips and kiss her. Cagalli didn't move an inch.

"Good, he replied, because I don't either."

* * *

Mariallia was mad! Mad at Tolle, mad at Dearka, mad at Cagalli who was the reason Dearka had kissed her, and mad at herself. How could she have been stupid enough to think that Dearka had feelings for her? For the time that lasted the kiss she had thought "maybe" but she was wrong. This guy was driving her mad. So nice when he wanted to and so stupid most of the time.

"Come on Miriallia, it's not that bad." Shiho said. She had never seen her friend so angry before.

"Oh yeah? And how would you react if Yzak did that to you?"

Shiho repressed a smile, remembering her make out session with Yzak earlier. She chose to act angry instead.

"I'd ripped him open", she said the most seriously she could managed.

"See."

In the afternoon, Miriallia tried not run into any of her torturer. The last she wanted to see was Dearka, snogging Megumi. Lacus and Kira had gone for a walk, Shiho was in the library to work on an essay and Cagalli was nowhere to be seen as was Athrun. She decided to go to the photography club to work on her project, but she quickly changed her mind. Seeing Dearka in pictures was not a good idea right now. God knows what she could do to these poor pictures and she could run into Tolle there and she wasn't so thrilled about the idea either. She groaned and decided to join Shiho to the library.

* * *

"This Lacus! Kissing Kira like this in front of everyone! And did you see how she seemed to enjoy it?"

"Calm down Meer. I thought you didn't like Kira." Stated Flay.

"Well, maybe a little. So, we didn't find anything in Lacus' stuff and we're not even sure Yzak is interested in Shiho."

"I don't care, we have to do something."

"Maybe we should have a look at old papers of Orbs. My Aunt found where her husband had escaped with his mistress this way, and if you say that she has nightmares maybe her secret is not so secret in Orb."

Flay looked at Meer like she had 3 eyes on the face.

"What? What did I say?"

"You're a genius! We are all children from good families, well some are from better familes than others but surely if something happened to the daughter of such a businessman as Shiho's father, the papers would talk about it!! Why didn't I think about it earlier, she said excitedly, come on let's go to the library."

Flay left the room as Meer sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling that it is always her first?"

* * *

In the evening they all met for dinner. Miriallia and Shiho were already there when Yzak and Dearka joined them. Miriallia turned her head away.

"What's wrong with her? Asked Yzak, Don't tell me she is still mad at Dearka because of yesterday."

"Yes she is." Replied Shiho.

"Oh, come on Milly. Don't be mad for a small kiss." Dearka put a finger on is chin and seemed to think for a moment. "But I have to admit that I had never tasted lips so sweet."

"If you were a little bit pickier when it turns to women, maybe you'd have found one who worth it."

"Yeah, maybe"

Miriallia wasn't listening anymore. Her lips were sweet? The sweetest that he tasted so far! _No, Miriallia, don't soften to his comment._

Then Cagalli and Athrun arrived with Lacus and Kira.

"Cagalli, where the hell have you been?" exclaimed Shiho who was wondering where her friend had spend the day.

"Oh, I was a-"

"She was with me. Cagalli and I are dating." Athrun said very calmly.

7 pairs of eyes turned in his direction. Cagalli was as surprised as their friends were.

"What did you just say? You are going out with my baby sister?"

"Kira! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"But when? I mean, how come we didn't see it coming?" asked Shiho, who thought her best friend would have tell her about her love life.

"This morning."

* * *

After this declaration, everybody went calm, each lost in his own thoughts. After dinner, they went their separate ways. Yzak had asked Shiho to come on the roof top as they were sure to be alone there.

"I can't believe Cagalli didn't told me everything!" said Shiho pacing on the roof. Yzak was seating on the floor.

"You didn't tell her right away that we were seeing each other either." He pointed out.

She cast him a death glare.

"Just because you didn't want to. Because of your Oh so lovely fiancée. I'm starting to think that if you don't want to tell anybody about us is for you to be able to marry her once you get fed up with me!"

She stopped her pacing as Yzak apparead in front of her, angry as well.

"Don't you say that, you know it's not true!"

Shiho saw the hurt look on his face and regretted what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to- it's just-, I knew that Cagalli had feelings for him, especially after what happened last sum-" She stopped, she had gone too far.

"What? What happened last summer?"

_Shit, so he has heard! _

"Nothing." She replied, looking at her feet.

He frowned, grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

"Ok, but promise me you won't tell anybody, especially Kira."

"I swear." Yzak replied lifting his right hand.

"Well, do you remember that evening when cagalli wanted to go to a party?"

"How could I forget the first time I kissed you?" he said smiling.

Shiho smiled as well and continued.

"This evening at the party, Cagalli and Athrun kind of got drunk and they kind of had sex on the beach."

Now Yzak couldn't speak. What? Zala had slept with Cagalli, the tomboy Cagalli, the one who declares that a woman can live without a man by her side.

"Wow, I would never have thought… Cagalli and Athrun…Wow."

"If you repeat it to anybody, I swear I-"

"Don't worry I know how to keep a secret." He cut her.

5 minutes later they were heading back to their room. Before they left the building Yzak pushed Shiho against a wall and kissed her. Soon enough, what was beginning as a goodnight kiss transformed into a passionate one. Shiho's arms went around Yzak's neck to bring him closer and Yzak responded by pressing his body against hers.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

Shiho and Yzak broke apart and turn in direction of the voice.

* * *

Things would get worse in the next chapter hahaha…. Please review… 


	13. Chapter 13 : The truth

No you are not dreaming, a new chapter is up! I'm not very satisfied with the beginning but the last part sure is interesting or so I hope.

CHAPTER 13

Yzak and Shiho turned and looked at the intruder. Athrun looked at them smiling. Shiho sighed as did Yzak.

"Well, seems like Cagalli and I aren't the only ones having fun today." Athrun stated. "Yzak, honestly I'm surprised. For a guy who despises all women, you sure look to enjoy Shiho's company."

"Shut up Zala!"

"How long has it been since the two of you…?

"Since last summer." replied Shiho shyly.

Athrun looked at them confused. How any of them could not have noticed. He had no idea Yzak fancied Shiho and vice versa.

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have a very very obsessed about me fiancée and I don't want her to take it on Shiho, Yzak explained, you don't know what she is capable of."

Shiho looked up at Yzak, very touch.

"You don't have to say it to the entire school, but at least your close friends ought to know, don't you think?"

Shiho looked at Yzak to see what he thought about that. She wanted so much to tell her friends. She wanted to be able to hold his hand, to kiss him or just to greet him with a smile in the morning. She was fed up of hiding. It had been exiting at first to meet in empty classrooms or on the roof but now she just wanted to stop that.

Yzak looked down at her and saw that she agreed with Athrun.

"I guess, it won't do any harm." He complied.

"Yay!!!" exclaimed Shiho, hugging him.

"BUT."

She froze.

"Dearka may be my best buddy; I don't want him to know."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

In the library Meer and Flay were sitting in front of a computer.

"Ok, let's try typing her name." Flay began typing Shiho's name in and clicked on the "search" button.

Nothing.

"Maybe we should look for the archive website of the main paper of Orb." Suggested Flay.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what is called their papers here." Her friend complained.

"Hold on."

Meer got up and went to a guy, not her type but the end justifies the means, and began talking to him. She came back 2 minutes later holding a piece of paper with the name of the 3 main papers in Orb.

"You're a genius, really."

They looked for an hour through different websites but to no avail.

"ARGH, we have to find something!"

Meer took the keyboard from her friend's hand and enters the name of Cagalli and Shiho's previous high school. Flay watched her friend clicked on the Search button and looked at the results. Meer opened the first linked and they began to read. As they went on, a bright smile appeared on their face. It had taken some time but they finally had something.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The next morning, Shiho was very exited at the idea that her friends would finally know about her and Yzak. She was the first to sit for breakfast this Monday morning. When they were all here (except for Dearka who had great difficulty to get up in the morning and always was the last to take his breakfast), Shiho looked at Yzak to see if he was still ok. When he smiled, she felt reassured.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you." She began.

"And when you say "we" you mean?"asked Kira.

"Yzak and I."

They all stopped eating, except for Athrun and Cagalli who already knew.

"You two are seeing each other, cut Lacus, ho I'm so happy for you, you look so great together."

Yzak went as red as a tomato and Shiho laughed at his behavior.

"I suspected something was up between the two of you, continued Lacus, you're not fighting as you used to do anymore and I also caught some smiling exchanges."

After they explained the all "Keep Dearka out of it" part, they all went to class.

Later in sports class.

"That left Miriallia to find a good guy." Began Cagalli.

"I'll pass. Guys are so much trouble." Miriallia was still mad at Dearka and Tolle.

"You didn't tell us what happened between you and Tolle." Continued Shiho, throwing the volley ball to Lacus.

"Nothing."

"Come on Mir, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Miriallia sighed. They were right. And telling them would take a weight off her mind.

"At the beginning it was great, I even thought that he could be good for me and as the evening went on he was acting more and more as if he was my boyfriend."

"You mean holding hands and stuff?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah. I didn't mind at first. But then we went to the cinema and I realized that it was not for the movie that we went there." Miriallia couldn't help but look at her feet while telling what happened. She was feeling somewhat ashamed for something she wasn't responsible for.

"What? You mean sweet Tolle is actually not better than Dearka?" Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Tolle was the sweetest guy in school. Some people really knew how to hide some traits of their character.

"And then? What happened next?" Lacus pressed her to continue.

"He kissed me. I was surprised and while he was kissing me I realized I didn't have any feelings for him so I tried to stop the kiss but, but…"

"What a Jerk! Miriallia I swear we will avenge you!" proclaimed Cagalli, looking at Shiho to see the same anger in her eyes.

"No girls, that's ok, really. I already gave him a piece of my mind." Miriallia had the feeling that since she came to this school, everybody was protective toward her. It felt nice to have people taking care of her, but it felt wrong. She couldn't depend every time on others.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"I still think we should avenge Mir." Cagalli said to Shiho, chewing on her fries.

"Avenge her from whom?"

Cagalli and Shiho looked up their meal to see Dearka sitting next to her. Shiho looked at Cagalli. They knew Miriallia had some interest in Dearka, as Lacus had filled them in with what she knew about Miriallia's feeling for the blonde guy after Cagalli had been surprised to see her friend so angry after Dearka had kissed her. Cagalli smiles knowingly at Shiho before telling him the whole story.

"This guy is dead." He commented very calmly.

"You know, you're not better than him. You kissed Mir without her wanting to as well?" teased Cagalli.

"It's different. It was a game, as for my charming roommate…"

Cagalli looked at Shiho worried. Dearka, for the first time since they knew him, he really looked angry.

"Say Dearka, asked Shiho, Why are you so angry? Would you act the same if it happened to me, Cagalli or Lacus?"

Dearka didn't take the time to think before answering.

"No. I don't know why, I kind of feel like I have to be there for her. Why? I don't know."

"Maybe you're in love with her." Risked Cagalli.

"No, Milly is not exactly my type." He smirked.

The girls sighed and resumed eating their dinner.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Dearka entered his room to see his roommate on his bed, working on some photographies. The atmosphere between the two was electric. Dearka had sensed something had gone wrong between Tolle and Miriallia and Tolle sensed that Miriallia had feelings for the blonde man.

"Can I talk with you a moment." Asked Dearka sounding friendly.

"What do you want?" replied Tolle defensively.

Dearka sighed. This guy really wasn't who he seemed to be.

"I want to talk to you about Miriallia."

"Oh Yeah? And what do you want to say about Miriallia. That you are sorry you kissed her. I know it's not true."

"No, I don't want to say sorry. Actually, I enjoyed kissing her more than you can imagine."

Dearka saw the angry look on Tolle's face but continued nonetheless.

"What I want to talk to you about is what YOU did to her."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her." Now Tolle looked confused.

"I know what happened between the two of you last Saturday."

Tolle's face went slightly red.

"What happened between us doesn't concern you."

Dearka was getting fed up with this guy.

"Yes it does concern me. Miriallia is my friend!"

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend!"

Dearka didn't hide the look of surprise.

"Oh, because now she is your girlfriend? Are you sure Miriallia knows about that?" He smirked.

Tolle got up from his bed. He had enough to see this guy with his superiority look. He pushed Dearka on the shoulder.

"Yes she is. And you better stay away from her."

"Otherwise?" teased Dearka, knowing perfectly where this discussion was leading.

"Otherwise I'll show you how angry I can be." Tolle replied getting closer to Dearka, looking at him menacingly. Dearka just smile.

"I guess you can show me how angry you are right away, then."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The following morning the group was heading for class.

"Where are they?" complained Shiho.

"When you say _where are they_, you actually mean _Where is Yzak_, right?" Cagalli teased her friend.

"Yes! Where is he? Why do I have the feeling that today will go wrong?" continued Shiho, despair in her eyes.

"Girls are strange, stated Athrun earning a death glare from Cagalli, if they don't see their boyfriend then the earth stops turning."

"Well, we are a lot more romantic than you guys are." Cagalli replied, pinching Athrun in the arm.

As they entered the class, Kira and Lacus froze in their spot.

"Oi, Kira, why are you stopping?" Cagalli then noticed the couple starring at something and followed their gaze. It was her turn to freeze. On the blackboard in big letters was written "SHIHO HANNENFUSS KILLED HER BOYFRIEND". Cagalli looked at her friend who was now shaking. Cagalli quickly grabbed her and left the room, Miriallia and Lacus on toe.

Kira turned to the class as all stares were now focused on them.

"WHO WROTE THAT?" he yelled. Athrun was taken aback by the sudden outburst of his friend. Yzak and Dearka chose this moment to enter the classroom and watched an angry Kira shout to their classmates. They turned to Athrun who indicate them to look at the board. Yzak couldn't believe it.

"Do you think it's funny? You don't know anything about Shiho and what she went through!" With that said, Kira grabbed the sponge and began cleaning the board. Yzak turned around and decided to go look for his girlfriend. Unluckily for him the teacher chose this moment to enter, avoiding him to leave the class. _Shit!_

Nobody noticed the two girls smiling at themselves in the back of the classroom.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Cagalli leaded Shiho to the roof top were she knew teachers couldn't find them. She forced a crying Shiho to seat on the floor. She sat next to her and put her arms around her, allowing of friend to cry on her shoulder. Lacus and Miriallia watched the two of them, wordlessly asking for an explanation. Cagalli mouthed _I'll tell you later_ to the girls. They sat on the floor; Lacus stroking Shiho's head while Miriallia hold on to her hand. After some time Shiho began to calm down. She didn't move from her spot but addressed to Cagalli.

"You can tell them, Cag."

Cagalli looked at her friend and saw that she had closed her eyes.

"Ok." Cagalli agreed. She cleared her throat and began telling them the story. "In our previous High School Shiho had a boyfriend. His name was Allan. He was a nice guy, very popular among students and teachers. He had good manners and good grades. But one day he cheated on Shiho. She discovered it and broke with him. Then he started to follow her everywhere, it was like having a shadow. Kira even had to threaten him to leave her alone. But to no avail. Once in the girl changing room, he attacked her."

Cagalli paused felling Shiho shake at the memory. Miriallia and Shiho listened dumbfounded.

"But you know how fierce Shiho can be and hopefully she managed to escape but the guy had harmed her a bit."

Miriallia and Lacus could see the anger in Cagalli's eyes. She stopped talking, lost in her own thoughts:

"And? Risked Lacus, What happened next?"

Cagalli looked at her friends before continuing.

"She reported it to the principal of course and to her parent's. But the guy denied. And with his school tracks, people tended to believe him. Shiho and I were always getting in trouble so they chose to believe him. Even her parent's thoughts we were lying. Even Kira didn't manage to convince them. After that we never left her alone for a second. It was clear for us that this guy was mad. We went on like that for weeks until Allan made a mistake. He had a note-book constantly with him. I don't know exactly the details but he lost it and a teacher found it. It was filled with things about Shiho. What she wearing this or this day, what guy she had smiled at and things he would like to do to her, very sickening things."

Cagalli stopped disgusted at the memory.

"The teacher realized then that he was the one lying and bring the note-book to the principal's office. The following day, Allan was call in with his parents as well as Shiho with hers and what resulted from it is the exclusion of Allan. As you can imagine his parents were mad at him and understood that their son had a problem so they decided to send him in a hospital were they would take care of his mental problems. The day before he was to leave he came to school and went to the roof top and waited for Shiho to come out and-"

She stopped not sure her friend wanted to hear it.

"Go on." Said Shiho, never opening her eyes.

"Well after school we went out and noticed everybody was looking up. We followed their gazes and saw Allan. When he noticed Shiho was here he cried, that- that it was her fault and-and he jumped off the roof."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

There you go!!!!! Things start to move (finally). I fell very inspired nowadays. Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14 : The Fight

Hi everybody! Here is chapter 14 Wow! I never thought I could go this far!! Anyway I hope you still like this story. I am opened to all suggestions so if you have some don't hesitate. Thank you to all of you who take the time to review! Some of you noticed some mistakes and I apologize for that. Recently I read this story from the beginning again and I saw a LOT of mistakes. When I'll have time, I'll try to correct them… Now I'm too lazy to do so. Enjoy

CHAPTER 14

The girls couldn't believe what they had just heard. The strong Shiho was in fact strongly hurt inside and they never saw any signs of weakness. They stay on the roof for hours Lacus still stroking Shiho's hair and Miriallia still holding on to her hand. When noon approached, Lacus decided that it was time for them to move.

"We better go back, we already are in much trouble for missing the morning classes and I'm sure the guys are worried."

"Don't worry about the morning classes; I'll go talk to the principal." Replied Cagalli, who knew Shiho's parents had told her all about what happened to their daughter in her previous school.

"I don't want to go," complained Shiho, "they will all stare at me as if I really was a murderer."

Cagalli sighed. She understood her friend but at the same time, knew that hiding wasn't the answer.

"If you disappear for the day people will really think you have something to be ashamed of. So you'll come with us, have a good lunch, Yzak will give you a big smack and you'll be all cheered up for this afternoon."

The girls laughed at the blonde's comment. Shiho wiped her last tears and followed her friends to the cafeteria. As soon as they passed the door, Yzak was on them. He took Shiho in his arms and hugged her for a good two minutes.

Lacus and Miriallia watched as Dearka's mouth fell open.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked shocked at his best friend action.

They all sat at the table, students curiously staring at them and more particularly at Shiho who was trying to make herself as small as she could.

"Shiho are you ok?" asked a worried Kira.

"Yeah, I'm all right, thanks." She then turned to Dearka and frowned. "Better than Dearka. What happened to you?"

All the girls turned to Dearka to see his lower lip swollen and his eyes circled with blue.

"Dearka fighted with his lovely roommate." Explained Yzak, still holding Shiho's hand.

"What?" Miriallia looked at him in disbelief. "You fight with Tolle?! Why?"

Dearka crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't want to tell _you_. Tell me instead why nobody seems to be shocked to see Yzak and Shiho acting love-love?"

"I didn't want you to know. I knew your big mouth would have betrayed us." Stated Yazk seriously.

"I am your BEST friend!" Dearka was more and more shocked.

"He is not completely wrong Yzak." Athrun defended Dearka.

"Oh, you're one talk, aren't you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're not that honest with your best friend neither." Yzak was loosing his temper by now.

"I have nothing to hide to Kira!" Athrun was getting irritated as well.

"Oh yeah? So why didn't you tell your best friend how you screwed his little sister last summer?"

"Yzak!" Shiho tried to stop him but to late. All their friends had already heard him and were now looking from Cagalli to Athrun.

Cagalli chuckled in her food and Lacus had to give her gentle taps on the back to help her swallow her food.

"You did WHAT?" Kira exploded. Kira's fist was turning into a ball.

"So the couple we saw that night was you?" Lacus said more to herself than to the others.

Cagalli for once was really quiet. She knew she was wrong and saying something would only irritate her brother some more.

"Look Kira, we didn't do it intentionally. We were drunk and that's it." Explained Athrun.

"Oh yeah, right!" Kira mocked.

Cagalli chose to go help her boyfriend as it didn't seemed right to let him endure Kira's anger alone.

"Kira, stop it already! We made a mistake, we know it."

Kira suddenly turned to his sister as if he just remembered she was here for the first time. He then took his tray, got up and walked away from the group. Lacus got up as well.

"I better go with him."

Cagalli and Athrun turned to Yzak.

"Are you happy now?" shouted Cagalli. "If it wasn't for Shiho, I would punch you in the face."

"Feel free to do so, Cag." Replied Shiho, waving her hand to say that it was ok with her.

The couple got up as well and Miriallia and Shiho followed. Dearka and Yzak were the ones left at the table and turned their back to each other.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, I shouldn't have told Yzak." Shiho was feeling responsible for the mess they were in and Cagalli didn't have the will to make her feel more despair than she already was.

"It's ok don't worry. Kira would have known one day or another. Let's go to the principal's office to explain why we missed class this morning or we will get in even more trouble if that is even possible."

"Didn't I tell you this morning that I felt like this day was going to be shit!"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"He knew, I'm sure of it. And did you see how he hugged her? I can't believe it! I'm not letting him go away with it, no way. I'm going to talk to him! " Flay shouted.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Meer who was more than happy to see that the happy group of friends had split up.

"Come on Meer, I'm his _fiancée_, he can't harm me!"

"I you say so…"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Days went on and the group still hadn't reunited. Kira wouldn't talk to Athrun or his sister, Yzak and Dearka all the same, and Miriallia was still very angry at Dearka. Cagalli and Athrun didn't want to see Yzak for now.

"Come on guys," said Lacus one morning, "don't you think it's time to reconcile?"

"Why don't you say that to Kira? He is the one not talking to us." Replied Athrun.

"I already tried, but he wouldn't listen to anything I say."

Miriallia then entered the cafeteria, Tolle on her heels. He grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"Come on, Miriallia. I am not the one who started it so why should I be the one punished?"

"Oh yeah? But you did fight, right?"

"It was self defense, I-"

He didn't continue as Miriallia was already walking away and approaching her friend. Tolle decided that it was wiser to stay away from them, especially Cagalli.

Miriallia sat down and sighed.

"When is this guy going to understand that right now I don't feel like talking to him? Even the other moron has stopped trying."

The "other moron" chose this moment to enter and went to sit next to Miriallia. She sighed once again and got up before leaving the cafeteria.

Dearka sighed and then Lacus at the stupidity of the whole situation.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Later that day, Dearka was moping in the hall of the school when he decided that something was really wrong with him. For the past week, he hadn't been checking out girls and even the charms of Megumi didn't produce anything on him. His now yellow circled eye caught a glimpse of silver hair. He turned his head and saw Yzak passing by and decided to run after him.

"Hey, Yzak!" he called. Yzak stopped and turned frowning.

"What do you want?" he said rather abruptly.

"I need your help, something doesn't go the way it should and it's starting to seriously bug me."

"You're not angry at me anymore?"

"We both know that I'll eventually give up being angry with you so I might as well stop now." Reasoned Dearka.

Yzak sighed. He knew this would happen. Dearka could never be angry at anyone for too long.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Miriallia. She's angry at me, but I didn't do anything wrong. But what is really getting me mad is that I don't understand why it bothers me this much that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

Yzak frowned, trying to make sense of what his friends was telling him.

"Earlier Megumi asked me if I wanted to have some fun with her and I said no." Dearka continued completely shocked by his own behavior.

"Dearka, open your eyes." Yzak cried at his friend, "You care about this girl more than any other and now you're even worried about what she might think of you if she sees you with one of those sluts you like so much. You even fight with your roommate because of her."

"So?" asked Dearka, still not getting what his friend was telling him.

"So," Yzak continued angrier, "you like her."

Dearka put his hands in front of him in a defensive way.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not interested in her. She's absolutely not my type."

"The physic doesn't make a person Dearka."

"Hey, watch your tongue, Milly is cute in her own way!"

Yzak couldn't help but smile. His friend was really something. Once second Miriallia wasn't his type, next second he was founding her cute.

Yzak decided to change his approach.

"All those girls you go out with, are they somewhat interesting?" Yzak asked, trying to make Dearka realized that they weren't worth it.

"No, actually they're quite boring. Our conversations are limited at 'Do you think I'm pretty?', and other stuff like that."

"And with Miriallia?"

"Well Milly is different. She has an opinion on everything. It's so easy to tease her. And she's getting really excited when she speaks about stuff she likes. It's really funny."

"So, do you prefer spending your time with a girl you enjoy talking with, or a girl who has not ten words in her vocabulary?" This guy was really slow to understand. Yzak watch is friend as realization hit him.

"Oh my God, I actually failed for a girl." Dearka couldn't believe it. He never failed for any girl before. For him, it had always been some kind of game.

"What am I going to do?"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Yzak continued his way to the common room where Shiho was supposed to wait for him. He was happy that Dearka had stopped being angry with him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Flay heading straight to him. When she stopped right in front of him, he looked up and at the sight of his lovely fiancée, he made a face.

"Yzak! I have enough of your behavior! You have to stop this relation with this murderer." Flay said very angry.

Yzak was very calmed until he heard the word _murderer_. Anybody would call his girlfriend that would be in great trouble. He grabbed Flay's wrist and twisted it until she was on her knees. He let go of her and enter the room leaving Flay behind, on the floor.

"You'll pay for this Yzak!" she murmured to herself.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Dearka spotted Miriallia walking toward the photography club and walked to her.

"Milly?"

She span around looking angrily at him.

"It's Miriallia for you!" She turned and continued walking to the photography club. He walked behind her until she stopped.

"Are you going to follow me for long?"

"Until you agree to talk to me."

Miriallia sighed. She better listen to him right now if that makes him leave. She turned, crossed her arms on her chest and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you this angry. I'm sure you're not this mad because of the kiss, so what for?"

"Why did you fight with Tolle?"

Dearka didn't replied and Miriallia turned around leaving.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you." Miriallia stopped and waited once again, for him to speak.

"I heard from the girls what Tolle did to you last week and it made me mad. So I went to discuss with him and it ended into a fight."

Miriallia stared at him. She really wasn't getting this guy? Why was he bothering this much about her? She knew that he wasn't taking any interest in her; she was too plain for his taste.

"All right, I forgive you." She could not stay angry at him when he was looking so touched by the fact that she didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Thanks," he felt relieved for a second but soon the frown he had moments ago came back on his face, "but can you promise me something?"

Miriallia frowned. What could he possibly asked her to promise him?

"What is it?"

"Stay away from Tolle as much as you can, this guy is twisted."

Miriallia's eyes went big. So he was really worried about her well being. It made her feel better.

"Ok."

Dearka now was smiling wildly.

"So,can I come to work on your project with you? It's been a long time since you've taken a picture of me."

"No!"

Dearka's smile disappeared.

"Have you seen your face? Wait on second thought it could be interesting. Come on."

Miriallia turned and smiled.

"You know Milly, you've got quite a temper."

Miriallia just dindn't reply and continued walking hoping they wouldn't meet Tolle there.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Ok this chapter could have been longer but I prefer cut it here. Anyway I hope you still like this story.

Next chapter should be out in 2 or 3 days so look forward to it and please review!!!


	15. Chapter 15 : Lacus in action!

Omatase shimashita! Gomenasai!!! Yeah I'm a little bit late compared to what I had announced but I had a lack of inspiration. I'm not really proud of this chapter that I had great difficulties to write. Why? Don't know….

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story!!

**CHAPTER 15**

By the end of the week, Lacus was fed up with the whole situation. Everything was fine again with Dearka and Miriallia and Dearka and Yzak. Cagalli and Athrun were not angry at Yzak anymore either. The main issue rested Kira. Cagalli was feeling more and more depressed as days passed. It was the first time her brother was this mad at her. The group of friends decided then to do something. Lacus took the command of the operation she herself named _Operation reconciliation_.

"Ok, guys. I have got a plan." She started as six pairs of eyes looked at her. "I will ask Kira to come meet me in the music room tonight at 8. Once he gets there, I leave the room and ask for him to wait. That's when you –she pointed Cagalli and Athrun- enter the class. Once you're all in, we lock the door and don't open until Kira has come back to his old self."

They all stared at Lacus in disbelief. Sweet Lacus was actually plotting against her boyfriend. Even if it was for a good reason, it was still plotting.

----------------------------------

"I would never have imagined Lacus so strategic."

Yzak and Shiho were heading for their next class, hand in hand. Yzak didn't care anymore if anybody saw them. Shiho was not receiving strange looks anymore as Yzak's death glare was scarier than a murderer herself.

"Me neither. But it's a good idea. It's so unusual to see Cagalli down like that. And it's your entire fault." Shiho added pinching Yzak's cheek.

"When I'm angry, I don't think of what I say."

"So you never think." Shiho mocked before laughing as Yzak was frowning.

Yzak's phone then rang and he reached for it. Looking at the ID Yzak frowned before answering.

Hellelllldlllkhejksdklaé56

"Hello?"

Shiho watched as she saw Yzak frowned more and more.

"**WHAT? I don't give a damn."**

Shiho had jumped at the sudden outburst.

"**I said NO. I didn't agree with it to begin with and-"**

……

"**I don't care!"**

Yzak hang up his phone and Shiho had to take it from his hand to prevent him to break it. She looked at him as he tried to regain his calm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, more timidly than usual.

"Flay went to cry to her father. She better not cross my path or I don't know what I'll do to her."

Shiho didn't reply. Yzak was engaged. Even if he was young, even if he didn't want to be he still was. She felt like the intruder although she knew that Yzak had no interest in Flay. Yzak saw her hard thinking and grabbed her chin to lift up her face.

"Don't worry about that. I'll go talk to my father during the break and tell him to call off all this engagement stuff."

"What if he doesn't want?"

"He can't make me marry a girl I don't like, can he?"

Shiho opened her mouth to reply but Yzak's lips were already on hers. She decided that for now, she would just enjoy kissing him and think about the Flay problem later.

-------------------------

"Ok guys. Kira is coming." Lacus said, indicating that it was time for her friends to hide. Lacus putted on her best smile and sat on a desk, waiting.

Kira, oblivious from the fact that he was the center of the plot, came into the room. As soon as he saw Lacus he practically ran to her and kissed her. As minutes went on, Kira was half laying on the desk where Lacus already was. It felt so good that she forgot her friends waiting for her to leave the classroom. Cagalli and Athrun entered the room, fed up from waiting and Athrun grabbed Kira by the collar and pulled him form his girlfriend. Cagalli took a hold of Lacus' hand and pushed her out of the room.

"Sorry, Cagalli. I got carried away." The pink girl excused herself.

"I saw that!" Cagalli replied giving the key to Lacus so that she could lock them in.

"What the Hell is going on? Lacus what are you doing?" Kira watched in disbelief his girlfriend locking him in with his sister and her boyfriend.

"You can go out once you've reconciled."

"Shiho, is that you?" Kira asked not beliving he had been trapped.

"We're all here, man." It was Dearka's voice.

"Kira," Lacus said through the door, "this situation can't continue, you can't stay made at them any longer. So you'll stay here until you've come back to your senses. See you later."

"LACUS, LET ME OUT."

"Come on Kira, stop this already," Athrun had released Kira who was now trying to open the door, "you're hurting your sister." Kira went silent and Athrun continued. "Don't you care?"

Kira turned to face Athrun.

"Of course I care. But you two slept together! You're not eighteen yet!"

"Excuse me Kira but from what we saw, two minutes ago you were in the good direction to follow our steps!" Cagalli exploded.

Kira went as red as a tomato.

"I-I-I would have stopped before anything happen."

"Like we would have done if we weren't drunk, Kira."

Kira opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Kira," Cagalli began planting her eyes in his, "you know I'm not the kind of girl to run after guys. And you know that Athrun is not the type of guy who sleeps with every girl who passes by. You don't imagine what last holidays have been like for me. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you." Cagalli had now tears forming in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She wasn't the type of girl who cries either.

Kira saw his sister sincerity and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. _It must really affect her if this was making her cry_, Kira thought.

"It's ok Cagalli."

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, not talking and Athrun thought that they may have one of those twin connections he didn't know anything about.

-----------------------

October passed as did November and soon enough only three weeks remained before Christmas holidays. Miriallia was finalizing her project that was due to be exposed the last week end before the holidays to be presented to the parents who were invited for a buffet. Athrun and Cagalli were spending there time kissing to Kira's disgust but he didn't dare saying anything to his sister. Being angry with her had affected him more than he could admit and he didn't want to go through this experience ever again. Dearka was more than happy to be in good terms with Miriallia again. However it wasn't the same with Tolle. They didn't talk to each other anymore and Dearka made sure Miriallia was never alone with him even if she had listened to his advice. Miriallia and Tolle had casual conversation, only concerning the weather or regarding the club. Nothing more.

This Monday morning Dearka was eating when Yzak and Shiho sat with him.

"Hey Dearka!"

"Hey"

"What's wrong? You seem down." Asked Shiho.

"It's Milly."

"Really?" Yzak said sarcastically.

"Shut up, let him talk." Shiho wanted her two friends to finally be a couple and so she decided to help Dearka.

"Well, don't you think she is acting strange lately? She often spaces out and the other day I caught her looking strangely at me."

"Yeah I saw that too. I think she's just stressed about her project, you shouldn't worry about that." She tried to reassure him. "But if you're that worried you should go ask her."

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

Dearka didn't loose any seconds as he got up and went to search for Miriallia. He ran into her as she was approaching the cafeteria. As for the last week, she was lost in her thoughts. She stops as she saw feet blocking her from going any further and looked up to see the object of her thinking in front of her. She didn't' have a chance to say anything as Dearka spoke first.

"Milly, I know something is wrong, you've been acting strange lately and it's not just your project, is it?"

Miriallia looked at him, frowning.

"Actually, it is. There is something I would like to ask you but…" she stopped, looking back at her feet.

"What is it?"

Something bothering her about her project including him?

"Well, I would like to take a picture of you."

It was Dearka's turned to frown.

"So? Where is the problem? You've already taken plenty of photos of me." He really wasn't getting it.

"This picture I want to take is particular."

"How come?"

She suddenly raised her head and looked straight at him.

"I want to take a picture of you naked."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I like the ending.. So do you think Dearka will do it? See you in the next chapter…


	16. Chapter 16 : Naked!

Chapter 16

**Hello everyone !! I know it's been ages since my last update but I had a lack of inspiration ! ****I hope you'll like it anyway. I'm sorry if there is more mistakes than usually I went under surgery yesterday and I'm still having the after effects of the anesthesia.**

**Chapter 16**

**Naked !**

Dearka was scratching his head. What should he do? Playing the model was one thing, but posing naked was another. Even if it was asked by the girl you secretly liked , especially Even if it was asked by the girl you secretly liked.

"Your hair look like shit!" Yzak said as he entered Dearka's room.

"I have been thinking about something someone want me to do but I'm not sure if I should do it," rambled Dearka.

Yzak found nothing else to say but:

"Cause you actually know how to think?"

"Ha ha… help me?"

"Ok, is that think, that someone want you to do is illegal?"

"No."

"Is that immoral?"

Dearka thought for a moment. Immoral? Well it depended from the angle. Yzak saw his friend hesitating.

"Dearka, you didn't got yourself in trouble, did you?"

"No! It's nothing like that. That thing, that someone want me to do, it could shock some people, but other could think it's nice."

"Like if you were to razer your head?"

"Yeah, you could say it like that."

"Well, what do you care what people think?"

Yes, what did he care if his parents were going to be shocked? He would do this photos and that's it. Then, it struck him.

"By the way Yzak, why are you here?"

"I need some advice as well," he said looking away.

"What for?"

"How could I make understand to my parents that I want to be with Shiho? I mean, I know that we're only dating for a few month and that maybe we're not meant to each other but I kind of want to make it clear to my parents that I'll only marry someone I would have chosen."

Dearka stared at his friend, speechless. It wasn't often –or shall we say never- that his friend was this talkative and on top of that about his private life. Dearka smiled.

"Actually, it's quite easy to manipulate your parents here."

Yzak looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. Nobody manipulates Mr and Mrs Jule.

"Let me explain. You just have to say to your parents that they can drag you to the hostel, you would say no, that even if you marry Flay you won't "make her as your wife" and that instead you'll have a lover that you'll make pregnant and have an opened relationship with her. I'm sure your parents are not ready for such an humiliation and your mother wants grand children too much to take such a risk."

It was Yzak's turn to look at Dearka in disbelief. He was going to yell at him when he actually thought that it was not such a bad idea. Humiliation was the last thing his parents wanted.

"Yeah… I'm going to use their greatest fear against them. My mother would give up an arm just to have a grand children."

"If you want to strike hard, you can also say that you're gay. Your father would probably have an attack."

This time Yzak glared at Dearka and he knew that he had gone too far.

XxXxX

Cagalli was starting to get depressed. How she had mocked Kira when he was morning about the fact that he was going to be separated from Lacus from the summer holidays. Now she was feeling the same. Two weeks without Athrun would be Hell. This guy had managed to take her independence!! Now she needed him just for everything.

"Thinking about me?"

She turned around to see Athrun in front of her. Aww he was so cute… But she had some pride.

"I'm not thinking about you 24/7 you know!" she replied, her chin up.

No only 23:59/7, she thought.

He made a crying face and was consoled with a kiss. He lost no time and deepened the kiss while his hands were going too south than Cagalli wanted to. She reached for them on her buttocks and set them back on her waist. Athrun groaned and tried to go back down.

"Athrun," warned Cagalli.

"Cagalli," he mimicked her.

She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"What? I'm sorry but I can't do anything. I'm seventeen, I have a beautiful girlfriend with who I have already slept and we don't have parents to tell us sex is bad."

Cagalli was speechless, which was happening once every ten years. Athrun was telling her that he wanted to do more than actually kiss her.Was it really Athrun in front of her? Or maybe he had change body with Dearka like in this movie she saw with Jamie Lee Curtis.

"Athrun, next time I do… this, I want to really make love and not just have sex with someone. It's not because we already made it once that I'll give in to you-"

"It's not what I'm saying Cagalli. I don't want to force you into anything. Girls and boys are different. Especially at our age. Boys attached less importance to sentiments. But it doesn't mean I would do it with anybody either. What I'm trying to see is take the time you need. Don't feel sorry to yell at me when I'm going too far, I won't take it bad ok?

"Ok"

She really had found the perfect boyfriend.

XxXxX

Miriallia was in the student hall selecting some photos. Her project was now everything she had on her mind. Even if it was only to be shown to others student and parents, she really wanted to make something perfect. Dearka saw her at a table and went to sit in front of her.

"Hey Milly, what's up?"

"Hi Dearka."

"I thought about you know what."

Dearka had managed to divert her attention from her photos.

"And," she asked expectantly.

"Well, it's ok for me." He suddenly felt very embarrassed. It was quite hard to say to a girl that you were going to pose naked in front of her.

"Really? Thank you!"

How he like to see her smile like that.

"So, is tomorrow ok for you? The exhibition is in one week and I need time to develop the photos and select the ones I want to use and-"

"Tomorrow is just fine."

XxXxX

The following day at two, Dearka was waiting for Miriallia to arrive. When he spotted her, he went to her and took the tripod she was carrying.

They took the bus and Dearka wondered where they were going. They got off in the city center and walked a little bit before stopping in front of a building painted in pink.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"No; Come on, where do you think teenagers go when they want to, to , to do the thing?"

"Yes but… Wait a minute! Is this what you're going to imply in your photos?"

"Not entirely."

She entered the building, inserted her credit card in the machine inside and selected a room. Once she received the key, she turned to Dearka.

"Are you going to stay here?"

Dearka followed, wondering if it was a good idea.

Once in the room, she prepared her material in front of the bed. Dearka was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm ready. Could you just take your shirt off for now?"

Dearka did as he was told stripping little by little, posing as she asked. The sun was already setting when the last garment he had left was his boxers.

"Now could you take your boxers off?"

He was surprised by her concentration as he was literally stripping in front of her. He took a deep breath and slipped his boxers off only to cover his parts with a pillow.

"Ok, could you put your head on the pillow and lay on your stomach?"

Ok, this he could do it. Showing his buttocks was acceptable.

"Now the same but on your back."

…

"Come on Dearka, I'm not going to judge you. I'm just doing what I'm thinking as a piece of art."

He slowly turned around and tried to forget her presence.

"Try to relax."

Had he dreamt or her voice was not as steady as before? She took some more photos and then stopped thinking.

"What?"

"I've got an idea but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind, we can't technically do it anyway."

"Tell me, I'm sure we can do it!"

"Well, I would like to take a photo of you… with a girl."

Dearka strated thinking. Actually it was making sense. There was not point for a guy to be in a love hotel alone.

"Yeah but for that you need a girl and-"

He stopped and eyed Miriallia.

"What? No! It can't be me I have to take the pictures.

"Come on, you have that thing to take photos at distance."

Miriallia seemed to think hard for a moment before sighing.

"I guess I have no choice."

XxXxX

**Please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Merry Christmas!

Hi everyone!

When was it last time I updated this story? Really I have no excuse… Life maybe… Anyway what matters is that I finally decided to continue this poor story. I recently re read this story and I saw so many errors that it scared me. I hope to fix them… one day…

Well back to the story, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 17

It was a few days before Christmas break. School had been decorated with lights and Christmas songs rang trough the cafeteria. Since the beginning of the weeks, the all school was in ebullition. On Saturday parents had been invited for their Christmas events. Sot it was common to see students running everywhere around school. A series of events had been planned such as plays, chorale concerts, sports events and so on. The group of friends was seating, as usual for breakfast. By the end of the week they would be separated for the two weeks break.

"Kira, I don't want to be separated from you again!" wined Lacus as she cringed to his arm. It has been her chorus for some times and her friends were feeling a beat tired of it.

"Come on, it's just for two weeks. Aren't you happy to spend some times with your parents?" asked Cagalli, who tried her best not to snapped at sweet Lacus as she buttered one of her made a face.

"You'll see on Saturday when you'll have to let Athrun go. You'll be heartbroken" replied the pink haired theatralicaly, putting a hand on her heart to emphasise her saying.

"I wouldn't mind not going home" said Yzak seriously.

All eyes turned to him. They looked at him as if thinking: _Could this guy be this cold hearted?_

"Don't give me that look! Flay's family is coming for Christmas. I think my mother will try to set up a date for this damned marriage!"

Shiho's gaze went down and Yzak squeezed her hand. Kira noticed and tried to change the subject.

"Say girls, are you ready for your volley ball match?" The girl had only engaged herself in sports as it was a domain they were feeling comfortable with.

"Of course we are. Aren't we Shiho?" Cagalli replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Flay and Meer are in the opposite team. It would be my pleasure to make them suffer!" Oh yes, how she would love to 'accidentaly' punch Flay and Meer with the ball, she thought evilly.

They babbled some more before Athrun noticed that two of their friends were remaining silent.

"Miriallia, Dearka, would you tell us what's wrong?" asked Athrun to the couple as neither of them had say a word. "Since you came back the other day you haven't exchange a word. Did something happen?"

Indeed something had happened but it wasn't something neither Dearka or Miriallia wanted to share with their friends

"Nothing happened!" Dearka hurried to answer. He didn't want to explain what Miriallia and him had done a few days ago. They would know about it soon enough as all school and parents will. Miriallia just continued to eat her breakfast carefully not casting any glance at the object of her embarrassment.

Miriallia sighed. It was Friday, classes were over. She was finishing putting her photos on the wall for her exhibition. She had managed to escape her friends who had been lamenting all week about the fact that they would have to separate from their boyfriend on Saturday. She turned her head to the window and saw the guys training for their football match. She saw Dearka and her cheeks turned red. She looked on the pictures on the wall and sighed again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Lacus' last chorale repetition was over and she was now packing to go home. She was sobbing while doing so. She didn't want to be away from her Kira for so long. She was aware that she had annoyed her friends all week long but she couldn't deny the fact that she was madly in love with her boyfriend. It was the first time in her life that she felt this way for someone. She had to put on a smily face, at least for this evening.

Cagalli couldn't wait for this winter break to begin. She longed to spend some time with her mother, although she would miss her friends and boyfriend. Her last training with the volley ball team was over and now was time to shower before dinner and of course Christmas presents. Cagalli looked at the six little presents she had prepared for her friends and smiled.

Shiho got out of her room and put on her scarf. It was freezing cold tonight. She looked out a window and thought that it was going to snow. _Good_, she thought. _Like that I can spend all the evening in Yzak's arms._ Her smile disappeared. Yzak was going to talk to his parents during the holidays and she was worried about it. What if his parents didn't want to break the arrangement with Flay's family? She decided that it was better to let the Flay's problem aside for tonight.

Yzak was frowning. How was he going to handle his parents? He had to talk to them for sure but he was afraid it would be pointless. But at least he had to try. Maybe her mother would be more willing to listen to him than his father. She was kind of romantic except for the fact that she had married his father because his grand-father had ordered her to do so. He had a feeling that this Christmas wouldn't be as great as others were.

Athrun was holding a small box in his hands. Wasn't this present too much? After all Cagalli and him weren't going out for so long. But considering the fact that they had already spent a night together, not as a couple but it counted anyway. Right? He scratched his head and wondered what to do. Should he ask Kira? No, Kira didn't like to be reminded about last summer. Dearka? No, He wouldn't understand. Yzak? No way! He could advice him to throw his presents at the head of his girlfriend…

Kira was walking toward the cafeteria, a plastic bag in hand. He was humming some Christmas song to himself. He loved Christmas and its atmosphere. And of course he loved Christmas cakes above all. He was now hoping that Lacus wouldn't cry too much tonight. He hated to see her cry and he didn't know what to do with himself when a girl was crying. Thank good his sister never was a cry baby.

Dearka entered the Cafeteria and spotted his friends. Miriallia wasn't here yet. He sighed. How would his parents react when they would see the pictures of him. Especially the ones from the last shooting. And the teachers? It could maybe be perceived as pieces of art for some but others could see them in a totally different way. He wasn't sure if accepting to be a model was a good idea anymore.

A special menu had been cooked for their last dinner of the year. Chicken with roasted potatoes of course but also some toasts, different cakes and even cider. A huge Christmas tree had been added at the centre of the cafeteria and students were allowed to go to bed at 12.

Athrun was the last one to join the table of friends and soon got reprimanded by his oh so lovely girlfriend.

"Where have you been? It's our last evening all together and you're late!" She was munching some piece of bread to calm herself. Why was she angry for anyway?

"Sorry Cagalli, but your brother was quite long to get ready tonight." Athrun replied while Kira turned red.

They had all made some effort that night. Most of the girls' students were wearing dresses and boys had put on some nice jackets. It was quite rare for them to be able to wear something else than their simple uniforms.

After the principal had finished with his speech, wishing to its students a Merry Christmas, they were finally able to enjoy their meal. They chatted on what they were going to do during holidays and as the evening went on, Lacus was getting closer and closer to Kira. By the time they had finish to eat, she had clasped Kira's hand in hers.

"Lacus, you're starting to hurt me." Said Kira gently. Lacus raised a teary face to him and Kira couldn't resist to the urge to hug her.

"Come on guys, it's not the time to cry yet. It's time for presents!" exclaimed Cagalli exited. She was more exited about giving presents than receiving some.

"You look like a kid, blondie." Teased Yzak.

"Oh yeah, and you like an old granny."

"Stop it the both of you. No fight tonight." Shiho was nervous enough, a fight was the last thing she wanted now.

For the following hour, they exchanged presents between laughter. Once they had finished they were invited to go to the foyer where a small ballroom had been prepared and a student from the music club took the role of DJ for made his way toward a huge stereo and began playing music.

After a lot of happy dances, the atmosphere turned to a romantic one. Lacus and Kira went dancingon a slow rythm. Athrun and Cagali started kissing while Shiho started to fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms. Dearka and Miriallia felt out of place amongst the lovers so he decided to move.

"Come on, Miriallia. Let's leave them alone."

The young girl agreed and followed her friend outside. She was adjusting her hat and scarf when she noticed snow flakes on the ground. She looked up and saw that it was snowing.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I should have taken my camera."

"You know Milly, I know that photography is your passion but maybe you should learn to appreciate what you see with your eyes and keep it in your mind."

Miriallia blushed. How could this guy disturb her this way? Usually she would have gotten angry but everything it told her was touching her. He walked ahead of her and spotted an empty bench.

"Let's sit here." They sat and neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Miriallia fidgeted with her hands. The more she was with him; the more she was feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm not used to see the snow. In my town it's always sunny." Started Dearka. It was true that where he lived the climate was tropical so snow was a little bit odd for him.

"Isn't it to cold for you?" Miriallia enquired.

"No, I thought it would be more difficult but it's ok. But believe me, I will be more than pleased to see the sun and feel the heat on me again in a few days." He smiled at the thought of returning home.

Miriallia smiled. He seemed to love his town. Her hands were feeling cold so she began rubbing them together and to blow on them to warm them up. Dearka saw her do so and grabbed her hands.

"Look who forget to take her gloves." He smiled and looked at her turning red at his action. How come this girl could be so cute?

"Oi Dearka!" The couple turned their heads to see Megumi, as unclothed as if it was a sunny day, approached them. Miriallia tried to unclasp her hands from Dearka's but the young guy had a firm grip on her. Megumi approached them and frowned at the sight of their hands locked together.

"What do you say about having some fun together?" She proposed him, shoving her breast to him in a seductive way.

"Sorry Megumi, but my hands are already busy." He turned back to the girl seated next to him and seemed to forget about the intruder who left offended.

"If you want to go with her…" Mirialli began.

"There is no place where I'd rather be right now."

With that, he pulled on her hands kissed her. Miriallia couldn't (or wouldn't?) break the kiss. She felt butterfly on her stomach but tried to ignore them when he broke the kiss.

"Go out with me. You must have noticed that I like you." Dearka's eyes were looking intensely at hers. Miriallia blushed again. She had longed to hear that from him. And he had changed a lot those past weeks. But what if it was just a game for him? He had showed her how stupid he could be and she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Sorry Milly, it's the first time I make such a declaration to a girl. Or should I say it's the first time I feel more than physical attraction for a girl."

Miriallia's gaze went down and Dearka sensed that it wasn't good for him.

"Could you let me some time to think about it?" She saw Dearka's face went down. "It's just that lately I've been very busy and tired and I want to think about it carefully."

Dearka's smile went back.

"Ok."

They stayed on the bench some more and Miriallia couldn't help but wonder why guys were always declaring to her just before holidays.

Inside the ballroom, Lacus and Kira were still dancing or at least moving on the dance floor. Lacus had tightly locked her arms around Kira's neck and was crying softly against his shoulder.

"Lacus, don't cry, it's just for two weeks." Kira tried to cheer her up. "I'll call you everyday."

"Do you promise?" He heard her mumbled in his shoulders.

"I promise." He said stroking her hair gently. Suddenly, she shot up her head and looked directly in his eyes before taking his hands and leading him out of the foyer.

"Lacus what are you doing?"

She dragged him in the stairs and up in an empty classroom. She locked the door behind them and pushed Kira against the teacher's desk.

"Kiss me Kira!" It sounded more like an order than a demand. He saw the tears in her eyes and complied with her. He started kissing her gently and as the minutes passed their kiss became more passionate. Kira felt her hands pushed him back on the desk and soon enough they were both lying on it kissing and touching each others. As they went on, Kira decided that it was time for them to stop. He was a teenage boy, alone in a dark room with a beautiful girl, he didn't know if he would be able to stop if they continued any further.

"Lacus," he managed to say between two kisses, "I think it's time we stop. I won't be able to hold myself if we continue." Lacus broke the kiss for a second.

"Who told you to held yourself back?" She was looking intently into his eyes. Kira couldn't believe what she was implying.

"Merry Christmas, Kira!" Lacus said before resuming with their kissing.

What a hot ending, isn't it? Well I hope Lacus and Kira's fan will be happy! I'm never much inspired when it comes to those two!

I'll do my best to update next chapter quicker than this one. I have the ideas I just need to typed them down.

Waiting for your reviews!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 : Merry Christmas 2!

Please tell me what you think about this story; I'm wondering if this story is worse continuing…

Jennifer Artemis : Thanks for the review. I think a Lacus in love is a scary Lacus. I don't know why but I see her like the kind of girl who would just do everything to keep her boyfriend…

**Chapter 18**

Lacus run to her parents as soon as she saw them. She hugged her mother and kissed her father cheek before grasping one of their hands to lead them toward her friends who were still lost in introductions. Dearka's and Yzak's family were long-time friends as were Kira and Cagalli's with Shiho's who had come together which limited the difficult exercise of remembering who was who. She melted in the chaos and after a few minutes, mothers were chatting about their kids and fathers about politics and business. After a few minutes of chatting, Miriallia's father turned to her daughter.

"Would you introduce me to the one who saved my little girl from the fire a few months ago?" Her father had been impressed by the courage the young boy had shown during the incident and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to thank him in person. Miriallia turned and pointed at her 'savior'.

"It's him, Dearka." She couldn't help but blush and feel uncomfortable at the whole situation.

Her father extended his hand to the young boy (although he had already shaken his hand when they were introduced to each others a few minutes ago.

"My boy, you can be proud of yourself. Thank you for saving our daughter." He then turned to Dearka's parents. "Thank you too, for raising such a good boy." He shook hand with Mr Elthman too.

"So," Cagalli's mother began, "when is your match beginning girls?" She always loved watching what she and Shiho's mother called 'their girls', playing sports. Those two together were just too much entertainment.

"In about ten minutes. Come on, let's go or you'll have bad seats!" Cagalli took her parents toward the gym as did Shiho, the little group following. As soon as they entered the gym, Flay ran to them, or more exactly to Yzak's parents.

"Mr and Mrs Jule, it's good to see you!" She smiled her brighter smile to them.

"Flay, how are you doing? Are your parents here?" Yzak's father was obviously happy to see the young girl.

"They're over there."

He followed Flay while his wife stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to greet them, mother?" Yzak was surprised when his mother didn't move.

"I'm not very fond of the Alster family, if you want to know the truth." She proceeded to her seat next to the Clynes and waited for the match to begin, leaving a stunned Yzak behind.

As the players took positions, Cagalli turned to Shiho and smiled a diabolic smile. As soon as the game began, their targets were more than evident for their friends. The two girls were always smashing the ball with incredible force toward an afraid Flay and a scared to death Meer who spent most of the match with their hands above their heads.

Watching this, Ezalia Jule couldn't help but murmured a "Sissy" while watching her son's fiancée. Yzak turned to his mother who just smiled to him.

After a busy day watching a play, a match a recital where Lacus received the biggest applause of the day, they made their way to the exhibition. The watched the work of different students before arriving at Miriallia's work. The group began laughing, seeing Dearka either playing sports, studying and doing everything a normal students would do. As they were closing toward her lasts photos, Miriallia and Dearka were slowing their pace trying to get lost behind their friends.

Miriallia's parents stopped in front of the last few photos. Her father frowned and her mother gasped. The photos were showing first Dearka in an hotel room, naked on a bed and the second one the main subject of her project again, that is to say Dearka, naked agian with a girl dressed only in her panties in his arms. It was obvious what the message of these particular photos was. Right now, she wanted to run far away from what she knew was coming.

"Is… Is this YOU on this picture?" demanded her father who was visibly quite angry. Miriallia could only nod.

Athrun watched her father decomposed and thought that no good would come out from him at the moment.

"Dearka, I think you should run now!" he suggested to his friend.

"Yup, I was thinking absolutely the same!" He said as he began to back off. Miriallia's father saw him stepped back and with one glance prevented him to go farther away.

"Could you explain me what THIS is?" he ragged through gritted teeth. His gaze was going from his daughter to the boy he had thanked for saving the life of his PRECIOUS and INNOCENT daughter.

"I'll explain everything. But don't take your anger on him." Miriallia began. "I'm the only one to blame, it was my idea."

Miriallia's mother seemed to have recovered for her shock.

"Not here, darling. Let's wait for us to be home."

He watched at his wife and at the others parents around them before turning back to his daughter.

"By respect for your mother, I won't say anything here. Go get your luggage. We're going home. NOW!" Her father was raging and she thought it was wiser to just keep her mouth shut. She saw her friends about to protest but stopped them.

"Please, don't." She just said before turning around toward her dormitory.

After a last small speech from the principal (who was currently in his little shoes after Miriallia's father gave him a piece of his mind concerning education) wishing to everybody a Merry Christmas, students were beginning to leave with their parents. Seeing this, Kira's father took his wife's hand and led her outside. He had seen how his son was looking at the cute pink hair girl and he was sure that their presence would bother them to say their goodbye. The others couples followed leaving the young ones alone. As soon as their parents were out of sight, Lacus throw herself at Kira who almost fell down.

"Do you think, it'll be ok for Mir? Her father looked very pissed!" asked Cagalli her arms around Athrun waist.

"I would never have thought that the two of you would do it!" exclaimed Yzak while stroking Shiho's hair.

"We didn't do anything!" Dearka was getting angry at the whole situation. "She just took of some of her clothes, took the damn photo and then we dressed back up."

"Some of her clothes," Kira laughed," come on Dearka she was only wearing her panties! If I were to see Lacus or Cagalli on a photo like this not wearing many clothes what do you think I'll do?"

Dearka sighed before quickly wishing a Merry Christmas to his friends before heading to his parents. Yzak kissed Shiho one last time before catching up with him.

"Cagalli we better be going too, we have a long way home." Kira said to his sister who only hugged her boyfriend tighter in response. Lacus giggled at Cagalli's behaviour.

"Told you, you would be devastated."

Cagalli stuck out her tongue at Lacus before they walked back to their parents.

In the car bringing them to the airport, Mr Jule and Mr Elthman were talking about the benefits that would come out of Yzak and Flay's marriage. Dearka was casting glance at his friend, who kept his face turned toward the window. He had to talk to his father, the sooner, the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay another chapter done. Ok now next chapter,Yzak is going to have a little chat with his father…


	19. Author's note, please read it!

Hi there people,

No it's not a new chapter, sorry. Actually I went through this story again and there were so many mistakes that my eyes started bleeding… No seriously I can't continue it without trying to correct the errors as much as I can.

Would anyone be interested to be the beta reader for this story? I don't intend to give up on it, it's the first fanfic I started to write and I intend to finish it!

As soon as I have finished The Deal (which should be within the end of June or even May if I get the chance to seriously work on it), I'll work on Student's life…

So please if anyone is interested, send me a message. I've got a few ideas to improve the whole story and I believe it could make something great in the end!

Love you people!

Isuzu Hime


End file.
